


Don't look down.

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a year after Sleeping Hunter. Callen is in a relationship, although most of the team haven't met her. Eric and Callen have a deeper friendship, but they have kept things from the team, that are about to come out. Dedicated to Sally...:) WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Callen and Todd had been through their trials and come out the other side, a year since Eric had made Callen a part of his family and more importantly for Callen a year since he had asked Sally Lissaman out on a date.

Eric, Todd, Summer and Sally had become his family.

Callen had kept the information about Sally as need to know. Eric and his family knew, Hetty knew…his team, they knew about her, but that was it. He hadn't shared anything more worrying that maybe something might go wrong. After the Sidarov incident he didn't want her to be put in the spotlight.

Especially now.

Turning over in bed he rested his arm over the small bulge in Sally's stomach. She smiled in her sleep feeling his hand move over her.

"You getting up?" she asked sleepily as he moved away.

"Yeah, gotta go in early today, I have some extra paperwork to do." He admitted.

She smiled and stretched making her bump a bit more pronounced. "I…." she stopped as she shot out of bed and ran for the bathroom, Callen walked behind her and held her long brown hair out of the way slowly rubbing her back.

She looked at him as he handed her a glass of water with a smirk.

"I hate you…" she grumbled, he smiled and handed her a towel, kissing the top of her head he turned and walked out of the bathroom, "I love you too!" he shot back as he went into the kitchen.

She cleaned up and followed him as he reached for the coffee.

"You touch that stuff you die!" she moaned, her stomach protesting at just the thought of the smell of coffee.

Callen laughed again, "I was heading for the herbal tea, honest." He said he made her a drink and grabbed some crackers and handed them to her.

Grabbing his bag he headed for the door, Sam was due to pull up and meet him as Sally needed his car today.

"I love you." She said throwing herself into his arms crying.

"Hey?" Callen said gently stroking a hair back on her face, "I know that…it's just the baby…" he kissed her, the kiss turned heated and in a few moments they were both panting for breath.

"G…please, be careful," Sally looked worried, "Something feels off today."

"With the baby?" he asked worriedly.

Sally smiled "Nope all good there." Callen kissed her cheek and headed out the door.

"Don't forget to call me when you have the doctor's appointment set up…Sooner we hit 3 months the sooner we can tell everyone." He grinned.

* * *

He walked down the path and smiled at Sam who was sitting in the Challenger waiting for him.

"You know I think having a girlfriend is good for you, you're looking healthier.

Callen shrugged and climbed into the car.

"So when do we get to meet this mystery woman of yours G, I know she's real, I've heard you talk to her, you went shopping and brought furniture with her and since you started seeing her I hardly get to come to your house anymore…so what do you have to hide?" Sam pushed.

"Nothing….Come on Sam, it was three years before you even told me you were married, four before I met Michelle and your daughter." Callen protested.

Sam huffed but carried on driving to work, Callen was right, and he kinda got where he was coming from, but they were partners and he knew Callen better now.

Sam and Callen arrived at work to see Summer pulling up on Eric's bike. "Hey uncle G!" she called.

"Hey munchkin." Callen smiled and pulled Summer into a hug, "What ya doing here?"

"I'm just dropping Dad's bike off, I need the jeep, I'm taking Todd surfing after school." She said, "You both still on for Friday?" Summer asked.

"Yep wouldn't miss it." Callen laughed.

Summer threw the keys for the bike at Callen, "Drop these off with pops will you?"

Callen laughed again, "He hears you call him that and he will kill you."

Summer laughed and stopped as a text came in on her phone.

She winked at Callen and turned to the security camera on the front of the building, "Sorry daddy." She said, 'Mock bowed' and climbed into the Jeep.

* * *

Callen dropped his bag by the desk and ran up to ops.

"Your sneaky you know that?" Callen said walking into the buildings technology hub.

Eric turned in his chair, "You wait till yours gets here, you'll be watching them on camera every chance you get too."

"Shh!" Callen said looking around,

"You're good." Eric reassured his friend.

"Good, you know we're waiting... here…" Callen said giving Eric the keys to the Ducati. "We got anything coming up?" he asked.

"Nope, slow news day, Hetty has taken Nell for some 'Training' and you guys are on paperwork." Eric told him.

"Great!" Callen sighed, "In that case you're getting the lunches in. I won family game night last week you owed me lunch."

"Fine…1.30 lunch will be delivered, by me, to your fair hand oh great one."

"You should never have let Todd teach me how to play that." Callen laughed, "You might have had a chance, but really, you thought you'd beat me at Halo?"

"OUT! OUT OF MY OFFICE HEATHEN!" Eric laughed shooing the agent out the door.

* * *

Sam looked up at the commotion as Callen jogged down the stairs.

"We have a case?" He asked.

"Nope, paperwork today, but Eric is getting lunch."

Sam raised an eyebrow but that was it.

At 12.30, Eric walked down the stairs and talked to Nell, who took over for him at Ops while he went out waving to the team as he went.

Callen had his head buried in his expense report when a blood chilling scream was heard from OPS.

Within seconds the team had bounded up the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nell?" Callen asked.

Nell stood transfixed, her hands over her mouth tears pouring down her face staring at the plasma.

A very familiar bike was in pieces all over the PCH and a body was laid with limbs at some odd angles in the middle of the road.

It took a few seconds to register what he was seeing. "Eric?" Callen asked, hoping against hope he was wrong.

"Oh, Mr. Beale…" Hetty looked shocked and scared.

This in itself galvanized Callen to action.

"Deeks call LAPD, get an ambulance sent there." He said, "Nell I need the footage was this an accident or was someone following him."

Nell and Deeks moved as one, both headed to their appointed tasks.

"Kensi I need you to head to Venice beach, Todd and Summer should be there soon, I'll text you what hospital they take Eric too."

"Shouldn't I get them from school?" Kensi asked.

"No not yet, I need the time to asses Eric's condition and figure out what to do." Callen replied.

Kensi nodded and left.

Sam turned to Callen, "OK so what can I do?"

"Take me home," Callen asked feeling older than his 43 years, "I have to tell Sally,"

"You can't do that over the phone?" Sam asked, "We should be going to the hospital."

"No, she's in no condition to hear this over the phone." Callen said.

* * *

Sally had spent the morning relaxing in the oversized tub Callen had in his bathroom and had put on a maternity dress that Callen had like when she had gone shopping with him last weekend.

Looking at herself in the mirror she could see her bump forming and she looked all of her two and a half months, being slim she was showing early, she liked the curves that pregnancy had given her. Putting her hair up and her sandals on she walked into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. She stopped to look at herself one more time in the mirror. She liked the glow she had and wondered how long it would be before she didn't like the look of herself in the mirror.

Shrugging it off she poured her glass of juice as she heard a car pull up out front.

"Hey," She smiled as Callen walked in. She stopped at the look on his face. "G?" she asked worried.

Callen walked up to her and held her tight as Sam walked in.

Having not met Sam, Sally sucked in a worried breath as Callen held her. "G…baby? What's wrong?"

"Eric…he's been in an accident, we need to get to the hospital, for the kids."

"Oh my God! How bad?" she asked worry etched on her face.

"It looks bad." Callen admitted.

"I'll get my purse." Sally turned and Sam sucked in a deep breath.

Callen turned and looked at his partner, "Oh yeah, Sam meet Sally."

Sam shook her hand and looked at her pointedly.

"Sam?" Callen said and then realized what she was wearing the Maternity dress was plain with an arrow pointing to her stomach, 'daddy's little secret' was written over the top of her bump.

"Oops." Callen gave a sheepish grin, and herded Sally to the car. He opened the door and helped her in the back.

As he shut the door Sam looked at him over the top of the car.

"We…we will talk later." Sam promised, "Now let's go and see Eric." He said.

Callen climbed in the car knowing that by the end of the day, he and Sam may have a lot more to talk about.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the hospital, Summer and Todd where already waiting with Eric.

"Uncle G, Aunt Sally, they won't let us see dad, will he be ok?" Todd asked running into Callen's arms, "I just got him back. I can't lose him now." Todd cried.

Callen wrapped an arm around Todd's shoulders and lifted the young man's chin up. "I will find out what's going on and we will get through this as a family, ok?" Callen said.

Todd nodded moving to Callen's side as he walked past Kensi, Deeks and Sam.

"Eric Beale?" he asked.

"Like I told your colleagues, it's family only." the nurse said, who had already had to deal with Kensi and Deeks bullying him into trying to give out information.

"I'm on the list, Next of kin, I'm his brother." Callen said. "This is his son, daughter and my fiancé" He said.

The other three looked shocked but said nothing.

"Mr. Callen?" The nurse asked.

Callen nodded as Sally moved over to join them, "The doctor will be on his way out to see you in the visitors' room, it's just across the hall….Family only." He added as the others went to follow them.

Kensi walked over to Callen, "Nice, I should have thought of that, did you get Nell to backstop you?" she asked.

"No; Kensi you and Deeks head back to Ops, get Nell to re-run that footage, we need to know if it was an accident of if this was something else." Callen said.

Kensi nodded and she and Deeks headed back.

"Sam will you join us?" Callen asked glaring at the nurse daring him to stop him. The nurse shrugged and got on with his paperwork.

"Come on kids," Sally said urging them into the room, "I think Uncle G and Sam need a few minutes."

Callen kissed her, "Thanks Hun we'll be right out here." He said and watched as she walked in with the kids.

* * *

Sam watched him, watching her, "Wow, you really love her don't you."

Callen smiled and nodded, "I asked her to marry me, what do you think."

"I think you would have shared something like that, something like the fact that you're engaged, you're expecting a baby, and Oh, Eric is your 'brother'?" Sam said; not as mad as he sounded.

Callen flinched a little. "Yeah, you'd have thought…but I didn't, you know why…coz it's mine. But that's not the point; I trust you to have my back in the field, but I'm protecting my family as much as you protected yours all those years."

"But you and Eric….brothers? How?"

"Eric got a judge he knew, got them to adopt me as family, legally, we went for brothers, as, let's face it, Eric is younger than me so him trying to be my dad not only wouldn't work but I had to prove my father was dead or had abandoned all claim to me, seeing as I don't know who that is, that isn't going to work. So the judge came up with brothers and it works."

"Wow, Does Hetty know?" Sam asked.

Callen shrugged, "I didn't tell her...so, of course she knows, you tried doing anything without her knowledge."

Sam laughed "You have a point, so, fiancé and baby?"

"Yeah, pretty big I know." Callen grinned going over to the vending machine and getting him and Sam a coffee, they stood looking out of the window.

"When's she due?" Sam asked

"Seven and a half months." Callen smiled, "I'm getting blood family, Sam." he said and he gave that lopsided smirk that Sally loved about him.

Sam smiled, he had known from all the talking he and Callen had done on stake outs that the one thing Callen had wanted more than anything was a family, blood family.

"I'm really happy for you man," He said, "Man, Michelle is gonna flip, her and Sally, baby talk! I swear, if she comes after me wanting another child I will hunt you down." He joked,

"You'd never find me," Callen quipped back.

Sam laughed and they headed to the room where Sally and Eric's children were waiting.

From the other end of the corridor a doctor in scrubs pulled on a clean lab coat and headed to the room as well.

* * *

Nell watched the footage three times, Hetty standing by her side, occasionally putting her hand on the younger woman's shoulder for support.

Finally, after the third time through, Nell had stopped crying and was staring intently at the screen, "Have you found something my dear?" Nell asked.

"I…I think so…" She went back and forth over the footage, "There!" She yelled triumphantly

Hetty looked at the screen, "What is it."

"There…" She pointed to a small flash on the screen, "This car followed Eric from the mission, and then he passes it on the way back, there's a flash...See….There!" she pointed as a flash came from the dark colored Audi.

Hetty looked, "So it wasn't an accident."

Deeks and Kensi entered OPS at that exact moment. "It wasn't an accident?" Kensi asked.

"No…Look!" Nell said and showed her the footage.

"But who would want to kill Eric?" Deeks asked.

They all looked blank, "Eric's only enemy was Klaus and he's gone, no one knows about Eric's connection to BAI he managed to hide that and his father is retired, He implicitly trusts the Vice president who is running the company for him." Nell said, she and Eric had talked for hours since his connection to his father's company had been reveled and she had helped him check out all the top executives of Beale Aeronautic industries when he had inherited controlling interest of the company. Mac Shelby was an ex-CIA operative that Hetty had recommended and he had had to take early retirement and when Hetty had suggested he apply for the vacancy at BAI and Eric had met the man he had instantly liked him. Mac had been doing the job flawlessly for over a year; he had no plans to steal the company and was 100% trustworthy, so as a suspect, he was out.

Deeks stood staring at the screen as the three women talked over possibilities as to why Eric would be a target.

"I…I think I know him?" he said shakily.

"You do?" Kensi turned surprised.

"Nell, can you enhance his face?" Deeks asked.

She brought up the frame in question and Deeks stared at it…As the face got bigger Deeks mouth dropped open.

"Shit!" he swore, banging his fist on the table.

"Isn't that…?" Kensi started.

"Yeah…." Deeks said his voice low. "Eric was never the target, shit she must have just seen Eric's blond hair and thought it was me…How in the heck to I tell his kids, he's in the hospital because they thought he was me."

Deeks turned and walked out of ops.

"Mr. Deeks!" Hetty called and Deeks stopped on the stairs.

"What?" Deeks said

"You are not to leave the premises, as of right now you are in protective custody." She told him.

"But, Eric…." Deeks protested.

"Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen are with Mr. Beale and his children, they will be well protected. I want Ms Blye with you at all times, until we find out what is going on."

Deeks deflated, he had wanted to go to the last place she had been seen and just….what? Shoot her, kiss her, kill her…he didn't know, but he had questions and she had all the answers. He couldn't take Kensi with him and he knew now that she had seen Monica on the plasma, that there was no way she would let him out of her sight.

* * *

Callen went to stand with his family as the doctor walked into the waiting room, "Family of Eric Beale?" She asked.

Callen put his hands on Sally's shoulders as the family stood together, "Yeah, I'm his brother, these are his kids." Callen said his voice cracking with emotion.

"He's stable for now, his helmet cracked on impact, but did its job, his head was pretty much protected from the impact on the pavement, he has some bruising around the neck area, nothing is broken, but he is unresponsive to our tests right now, we think the bruising his pressing on the nerves in his neck, right now he's in a medically induced coma until we can get some reflexes from him. We had to operate as his side was pierced by the handlebars of the bike, he lost a portion of his liver but all in all he was lucky." The doctor said.

"Will he…. Is he paralyzed?" Todd asked.

"No…It is just that the bruising is restricting mobility right now. But he will be fine, we have given him anti-inflammatory drugs and with the morphine he will just be asleep for a while," she told the boy.

Todd moved nearer Callen.

"When do you think he will wake up?" Summer asked; being brave for both her brother and herself.

"We will wean him off the meds in 24 hours but the rest will be up to him." The doctor said honestly. The doctor looked over towards Sally, "Are you their mother?" she asked.

"No I'm Callen's fiancé." Sally said holding Callen's hand with an arm wrapped around Summer's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed that his wife? Would be here…for the children."

"My mother's been dead for a year and a half." Todd said.

* * *

"I'm sorry, so Mr.…Callen?" She waited as he nodded, "You are Mr. Beale's next of kin then?"

Callen nodded and walked over to the corner with the doctor, who had ushered him away from the family. "I am concerned, Mr. Beale's recovery could take some time, I noticed, you were unmarried, I was wondering, if you wanted us to contact child services, to take in the boy, they are here to help families in times of need, and the foster care system is a safe and appropriate place to place the boy until his father recovers." She said.

Callen balled up his fists and restrained himself from punching the walls. "I am guardian to these children, if anyone in this building picks up a phone or so much as  **thinks** of putting either of them into the system 'for their own good' I will personally see to it that they lose the ability to think again." He snarled.

The doctor looked shocked, "I…I was only thinking of what is best for the children, foster carers are decent loving people…."

Callen pulled the doctor out into the hall. "Lady you know nothing…the thing these kids need is family around them, who love and support them. That is me and Sally, I'll worry about my family and you work on keeping my brother alive."

"G?" Sam said sticking his head out of the door and moving into the corridor to support his partner.

"She….she wanted to put the kids into the system." Callen said and walked away trying to calm down.

Sam turned to the nurse, "Callen is a good man, but he was brought up in the system, you don't need to worry about the kids, Eric has a large extended family that will be here for him and his kids. Please, the kids want to know when they can see their father." He asked.

"The nurses are getting him settled now, I will send someone down soon, and please, tell Mr. Callen, I'm sorry, I was just concerned for the children."

"He knows that." Sam said and smiled, the doctor nodded and left.

Sam walked up the hall to find his partner with his face turned to the window.

"How could she say that; she doesn't know me…or the kids; she just wanted to take my family away Sam." Callen said.

"No, G. She wanted to make sure that all your family was safe, now she knows they are, while you keep them safe it's something less for Eric to worry about."

Callen sighed and nodded, knowing Sam was right.

"Let's get the kids ready to see their dad." Sam said and steered his stressed partner back to his family.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Todd grabbed Callen's hand tightly as they walked towards the room he'd been placed in to rest. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Callen asked, "No one will think any less of you if you don't want to." He added softly.

Todd set his jaw and looked at Callen, "No, Uncle G. He's my dad and he'd be there for me if I was in there, hell he was there for me when it was me in that situation. It's time for me to step up." Todd replied resolutely.

Summer walked behind him, "He's not gonna be awake is he?" she asked, although they had told both children why Eric was still unconscious and although Summer was 19 she was still unsure, this was the first time she'd ever had to see her father injured like this.

Eric lay on a bed, tipped up at an angle like he was just resting, there were wires attached to his chest and a drip going into his arm and a catheter bag hung on one side. There was a soft, steady beeping in the background. The light in the room was filtered by blinds and Eric looked like he was just sleeping, except for the large bruise that came up from under the hospital gown and the scratches that covered most exposed parts of his skin.

Todd walked over and gently brushed his fingers over the large bruise on his neck. He pulled his fingers back as if burnt, "Does this hurt him?" Todd whispered looking worried.

"He's got a lot of painkillers pumping through his system, he can't feel anything right now," Callen told his nephew.

"But he can hear right, I mean in supernatural, when Dean was in a coma he could hear Sam, it's like that isn't it?" Todd asked.

"Yeah Todd, you can talk to him, but no Ouija boards ok?"

* * *

Todd nodded and pulled a chair closer to Eric's bed and sat down as Summer put a chair next to him "Daddy? It's us, we miss you, try and wake up soon, ok…I…I love you daddy, I just got you, I can't lose you again, please!" Todd got up and ran from the room, Callen nodded to Sally who stayed with Summer and he followed Todd who had made it as far as the waiting room where Sam caught him.

"Where you off to kid?!" Sam asked.

"Sam, I…I just…." Todd stood looking defeated at the ground, "I.." his eyes locked onto the concerned eyes of his uncle, "What's gonna happen to us, Dad's not getting better anytime soon is he?" Todd said.

Callen took Todd over to the chairs in the waiting room and sat him down. "Until your dad is well enough to come home, Sally and I are going to come and stay at your house, in my room. So you can continue going to school and doing everything you always do, your dad made me your guardian, if anything was to happen to him, you and Summer would be looked after by me, we will be with you as long as it takes." He said.

"But what about your house and your stuff?" Todd asked.

"None of it is important without you guys, it can stay as it is. I'm gonna drop you both home with Sally, I'll pack some stuff for us and then I'll be back." Callen's phone rang and he turned to answer it, "Callen…" He listened to the voice on the other end. "Ok, Sam's on his way, I gotta take care of my family, they come first," not waiting for a reply he hung up.

Sam looked up, "What's up G?" he asked.

"I'm gonna take the kids home and get Sally settled in at Eric's, tell Hetty, I don't care, this is more important and I'll be in when the kids are sorted, she'll know what that's about." Callen said and turned to usher Todd back to his family, "Oh and Sam…Don't let Deeks do anything silly, we don't blame him."

"Deeks? Why would you blame Deeks?" Sam looked confused. Callen mouthed later as he walked off.

* * *

Deeks stood and looked at the target he had just cleared. All head shots. No matter what he said he felt angry. Hell he had a right to feel angry, She had left him, she had told him to get out, she didn't want anything to do with him, and now she wanted to kill him! What the hell else could he do wrong?

He loaded another target not noticing Kensi slip into the room.

He aimed his gun and fired at the target, "It's not. My. Fault. Not. My fault." He said over and over again hitting the target.

He cleared his gun and took the ear defenders off again. He took the target and crumpled it up and threw it in the trash and turned to find himself face to face with Kensi.

Kensi had only seen a picture of this Monica once, slipped inside a book in Deeks' apartment, she had knocked the book and the picture had fallen out, the look of sadness that had crossed his face at the sight of the picture had surprised her,

"This a new girlfriend Deeks?" She had asked with a smile.

Deeks looked instantly sad and had put Kensi's beer down and had snatched the photo up and dropped it in a drawer, "Sorry that shouldn't have been out there." He replied sadly.

"So is she the new hottie in your life then?" Kensi had pressed.

"It's no one important." Deeks had replied hoping she'd leave it at that.

Kensi grabbed a tub of ice cream from his freezer and stepping over Monty who had decided to sleep across the kitchen door walked out into the living room.

"Why keep it then?" Kensi asked as she flipped channels on the TV.

"So I don't forget what she looked like." Deeks said softly.

Kensi's next question had been forestalled by the hitting of the news channel and the bombing of NCIS number one on the news. Dropping the ice cream, they had both headed to work the subject of the picture forgotten.

Now though, the subject was very much in the fore.

* * *

Deeks looked at Kensi, unable to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Deeks who is Monica…Really, and why does she want you dead?"

"Kenz, She hates me, that's why she wants me dead, I'm the biggest mistake of her life." He said sadly trying to move past her.

"Why? Look if this is a stalker thing…." Kensi pushed as Deeks walked towards the bullpen.

"Deeks you need to tell me who she is…she tried to kill Eric…If you can stop her…"

"I CAN'T STOP HER! I NEVER COULD!" Deeks yelled.

Kensi saw Sam walking into the building, "If you won't tell me, maybe you'll tell Sam, God! Deeks! This psycho tried to kill you and got Eric instead, how many more people will you let her take down before you tell me who she is!" Kensi yelled back at Deeks as Hetty and Sam walked towards them to split the argument up.

"WHO IS SHE?" Kensi yelled.

"MY MOTHER ALL RIGHT!" Deeks shouted, then sighed tears freefalling, "She's my mother Kensi." Deeks walked away towards the Gym leaving Kensi staring after him.

Sam stood staring at Kensi, "What the hell was that? Why are you and Deeks arguing about his mother?" He said angrily.

"She…she shot Eric, we think she thought it was Deeks."

* * *

Hetty had walked past the pair and followed Deeks to the gym where she found him, sitting with his back to the climbing wall.

"I changed my name, I made a whole new identity, Hell I moved from Hawaii, dropped the accent, what more do I need to do Hetty."

Hetty put her arm around him, "I don't know Marty, maybe, you could trust your team, and tell them the truth. Then we need to find her, before anyone else is hurt."

Deeks nodded, "I was so close…." He said to himself. "I nearly told her, I nearly let her in…"

Hetty nodded, "After this, maybe you still can, this is as close to you as you can get. Ms Blye I'm sure will be there for you after this."

Deeks smiled and looked at Hetty. "You are far too wise to be so small."

She cuffed him upside the head, "Come on I think it's time we fess up, don't you?"

Deeks nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

He held a hand out for her and helped her up, "You think Callen's gonna get jealous, when he found out you were my next of kin, he got a bit snarky." He said.

Hetty smiled, "If you had told him, I had been your next of kin since you were eleven, he may have blown a fuse." She admitted. "I'll handle them, it's time we sorted out my sister, don't you think."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kensi and Sam were in ops studying a picture of Monica as Nell ran her through the database to see what they could get and was getting increasingly frustrated as she kept hitting a classified firewall.

"I can't get anything, it's all redacted." Nell groaned.

"I think, I can help there." Hetty said as she and Deeks walked into OPS.

Hetty walked up to the keyboard and typed in her password. With a small, apologetic smile to Deeks she opened the file. "Monica Jane Brandel; Nee, Laing. Born 7.31.50. In Honolulu Hawaii, she married Gordon John Brandel in 1976 and Martin Aaron Brandel was born on 1.18.78."

Deeks sat in a chair looking thoroughly miserable, "Hetty do I have to stay for this?" He asked sadly.

Hetty shook her head, "No, go wait in my office Martin." She said kindly.

Marty walked over to her, and to everyone's surprise kissed the top of her head, "Thanks." He said quietly and then he turned to Kensi, "I'm sorry." He said looking dejected and then left.

Kensi looked at Hetty confused, "What are we missing?...Wait, Laing? Are you two related?" she asked.

* * *

Hetty nodded, "Monica is my little sister, she ran away to be with Gordon when she was 26, we had no idea where she had gone. Gordon was arrested for assault and battery and abuse of a minor in '89 and that was when I last heard of Monica, she was screaming at her son for shooting his father and making him go to jail, she threatened to kill her son in court and she got six months in jail, child services took the boy and moved him over to the mainland to keep him safe, he grew up with Karen and Charlie Deeks in Los Angeles. Charlie Deeks was a lawyer and Karen Deeks was an LAPD detective, she died in a shoot out when Martin was 18. Charlie died a year later of a heart attack." She said.

She looked sadly at the files from the battered and bruised body of 11 year old Martin staring forlornly into a camera to the picture of a smiling Deeks at his high school graduation with the proud adoptive parents standing nearby, Kensi stood staring with tears running down her face.

"He never said, he hinted, but he never said." She exclaimed.

"He was failed by a lot of people in the beginning, I always wished I could have given him a home, but I was never in a position to do so, I tried to adopt him, but…," she paused then carried on, "although since moving to Los Angeles, Mr. Deeks has never lived more than a mile from my home."

"So you're his aunt?" Sam asked.

Hetty nodded, "I am, I would appreciated it if you would allow me to impart this information to Mr. Callen, hopefully at a more appropriate time."

"No need." Callen said from behind them, his face was unreadable but his eyes were stormy.

"Mr. Callen, I…." Hetty started.

"Not now Hetty, So where is this sister of yours and how do we bring her down." He said

"I don't know where she is, but I know where she will be, kaleidoscope has her following Deeks for the last few weeks so I would assume that she will either know by now that she got the wrong man, or she will be heading for the hospital."

"I…I left Sally and the kids at the hospital, are you telling me I left them in danger?" Callen shouted.

He turned on his heel and then snapped his head back, "If anything happens to my family because of yours, I swear Hetty, we are done."

Callen ran down the stairs seeing Deeks already running out of the building, "Deeks!" Callen yelled after him.

* * *

Deeks had heard Callen shout and he realized that Monica would be heading to the hospital, he needed to get there and he needed to get there fast. Grabbing Kensi's keys he got in her car and pulling out saw Callen running after the car looking really mad. His phone started ringing and he looked down at it, "shit!" he swore to himself and pressed the button.

"Hey." He said as he put the phone on speaker.

"Martin…" Hetty's worried voice filled the car, "Where are you going?"

"I have to get there before she does anymore damage."

"Where?" Hetty asked.

"The hospital, you said yourself that Mom would head there, if she doesn't know it's Eric, she's going to want to make sure I'm dead."

"I'm coming." Hetty told Deeks flatly. Kensi and Sam in ops looked at the smaller woman in surprise.

"No! She hates you too remember, she already tried to kill you when you tried to adopt me, and I can't take that chance." Deeks sounded distraught.

"Are you in my car?" Kensi asked as she listened to the cd playing automatically in the background.

"Er, yeah…sorry Kenz, I'll fill her back up with gas, but I can't let my mom hurt Eric or his kids…You heard Callen, If I don't stop her he'll kill me."

The line went dead and Kensi thumped the table in ops.

"Ms Blye, I take it you require a lift, and you as well Mr. Hanna as Mr. Callen seems to have appropriated your car as well." Hetty told them.

"What!" Sam looked at the security Camera just in time to see Callen roar off down the road in his challenger.

"I think the Jaguar would be fastest." Hetty said as she walked out; Sam and Kensi following apprehensively behind.

* * *

Sally looked over to the two children Todd had curled up on the end of his fathers' bed and Summer had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed.

She looked towards the door as a nurse walked by the window for the fourth time, looking in at her and the children. Seeing as they were asleep Sally walked to the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Excuse me miss, do you have a problem?" Sally asked.

"Is that the young man who was injured on the motorbike this morning?" The nurse asked.

Sally nodded, "Do you know him?" she asked, "Are you a friend of Eric's."

"Eric…Eric, that's the name he's using now?" she said.

"Yes, that's his name, why? Is there a problem?" Sally asked.

"Actually, yes, there is a problem with his paperwork, I have been asked to get you to accompany me to the Admin office," The nurse asked.

Sally nodded, looking in on the kids one more time she followed the nurse to the elevators, "The stairs will be quicker," the nurse said.

Sally looked at her, "I know but I'm pregnant and my feet are killing me." She told her. Suddenly she jumped as she felt something round and cold in her back. "What?"

"Take the stairs," Monica snarled.

"Who…Who are you?" Sally asked her voice quivering as she laid a protective hand over her baby.

"I will make him pay, for what he did to me, he deserves to pay." She mumbled as she guided as terrified Sally down the stairs and into a dark blue transit van.

Monica put handcuffs on Sally and shoved her roughly into the van. "You will stay with me, and when he wakes up he'll see the pain of losing a child and know what he put me through."

Sally leant against the wall of the van shaking in fear and tears coursing down her face, 'G, please…come find me!' she prayed as the van started up and the pair of them drove off.

* * *

Summer woke up first, looking around for her aunt she sat up as she realized that Sally wasn't there. She checked on Todd and her father and walked out into the corridor to use her cell phone. "Uncle G, I can't find Aunt Sally, she was here when I fell asleep…." She waited as Callen reassured her on the other end of the phone.

Callen's blood ran cold as he pulled up next to Kensi's car in the parking lot.

"DEEKS!" He yelled to the blond who was running for the doors. Deeks pulled up and turned.

"Callen, she's gonna come here, I know she's gonna come here. We have to stop her."

"Fine, let's stop her together, I just had a call from Summer, she can't find Sally, we need to get straight up there." Callen told him.

Running for the Elevator the rode up in silence, Deeks turned to Callen, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what my mother did." He sighed.

"I'm not mad with you about what your mother did Deeks, I am mad that you didn't see fit to tell me that you and Hetty were related."

"I couldn't, I can't…" Deeks tried but he couldn't explain it, not yet.

"Fine." Callen snapped, the elevator doors opened and he walked down the corridor but broke into a run as he saw Summer standing holding her phone and shaking.

"Sum?" Callen ran up and enveloped her in a hug, "Is your dad ok?" he looked over her shoulder; Eric and Todd were both sleeping peacefully.

"I…I asked a nurse, Sally went off with a woman, She wouldn't leave without letting us know, uncle G, something has happened to her, I know it."

Callen walked to the desk and got the nurse to show her the security feed from the floor.

"It's her." Deeks breathed unable to stop his hand from reaching out and touching his mothers face through the screen.

* * *

"Your mother kidnapped my fiancée and my unborn child." Callen ground out. "Why?"

"I…I don't know…maybe, maybe she thinks she's with Eric…I mean me…I…" Deeks took a step back from the threatening stance Callen was taking.

Callen grabbed Deeks and pushing him up against the wall, "Mr. Callen, please take your hand off of my nephew and tell me what's happened."

Callen took a step back and looked distraught in Hetty's direction, "She took Sal, his damn mother took my fiancée and my child, all because YOU needed to keep your damn secrets….How many more people Hetty? How many more people are you going to hurt because you keep all these damn secrets to yourself?" Callen paced the corridor as Kensi put a comforting arm on Summer and Sam looked concerned in his direction.

"My mother, his mother, HIM!" Callen turned and went nose to nose with the smaller woman, "You have too many bloody secrets!" he snarled.

"Get off her!" Deeks pulled at him.

Callen whirled and hit Deeks in the face. Backing off quickly realizing what he had done as Sam tried to intervene Callen turned and walked out, but not before stopping beside Deeks who was holding his bloody nose, "I don't care if she's your mother, if she hurts Sal, I will kill her." Callen growled. "The Comescu's aren't the only Romany's that can hold a blood feud." He stormed off leaving a group of shocked people in his wake.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been six and a half months, Callen didn't talk about Sally anymore, and he was still living at Eric's and helping out with the children. Eric himself had woken up and been discharged, after intensive therapy he was due back to work this week. Still sporting a stick for his leg, and not as fit as he used to be Eric woke up and knocked on Callen's door.

Callen turned and pulled the cover over his head, moving the empty beer bottles Eric opened the curtains.

"What the HELL!" Callen snapped.

"I'm going back to work today." Eric told him sitting on the chair by the window.

Callen moved the papers he'd fallen asleep on, "I should be getting back to it." He growled running his hand over his face.

"It's been six months, you need to go and see her, and Deeks, talk to them…maybe we can use her contacts to…."

Eric was cut off by Callen throwing a cushion at him.

"Enough, I don't trust her, I won't work with either of them and I will find Sally myself." He snapped.

Eric looked at his brother saddened. From what he had been told Callen had stormed out of ops that day and had resisted all attempts of appeasement by Hetty and Deeks and the other members of the team. In fact in Eric's opinion the only reason Callen was still here was the fact that he had made a promise to look after his niece and nephew. And he had, he had devoted his day time to making sure Summer had all she needed, and that Todd was well cared for. Food was brought, bills were paid and the house was kept neat and tidy and Callen had fended off every child service worker that had been sent his way by well meaning nurses at the hospital and teachers at both the children's educational establishments. Todd's education, while it had taken a small dip until Eric had woken up, had in the last six months gone from strength to strength. Callen himself however was going downhill, he had walked out on his job and even though he hadn't resigned, he wouldn't talk to anyone even Sam, who had ended up with Callen's gun in his face when he'd suggested talking to Hetty. He was taking care of the kids during the day, but as soon as Summer was home at night to be there with Todd, Callen was going out, he was using all the contacts he could find to try and find Sally.

Callen moved some papers and sat up, "I'm close Eric, I know it…Hetty knows something and she's not telling."

Eric sighed, "Listen to yourself man, you don't sound ok. Take a day, go to the beach, surf or something, clear your mind…it may help bro." he reasoned.

Callen looked at him and nodded, "Anyone else had said that to me and I'd have probably shot them,"

"This is why you need a break."

"She's taken too much from me; I need to know if Sally is at least alive, if my baby is…." Callen couldn't complete the sentence.

"I get it I really do," Eric said, "I had my son taken by my psychotic brother remember."

Callen nodded remembering what Todd had been through, "I can't have my son, or daughter growing up like that." He told Eric.

"I wouldn't want you to, but maybe Hetty had her reasons for not telling you, the team have tried to see you, you haven't quit, Nell tells me Hetty put you on a leave of absence, come with me to work. Talk to them," he pushed again. "Talk to her."

Callen swung his legs over the bed and put his head in his hands. "I can't…I need to…" he ran his hand through his hair and stood up.

Eric was amazed at how toned Callen was now; he used all his free time to get fit in order to be able to save the woman he loved. Most men would have let themselves go, but Callen was what Kensi would refer to as buff!

Eric stood up, "Besides bro, I still can't drive with my bum leg; you need to bring me in and help me to my office."

"In and out. That's it." Callen stated, "Give me ten minutes." He said as he stumbled towards the shower.

* * *

Eric closed his front door as Todd left with his friend to catch the school bus.

"You ready yet G?!" Eric called up the stairs.

Callen came walking down the stairs, dressed in what Sally use to call his totally intimidating outfit. Black long sleeves t-shirt tight-ish black denims and steel toe capped boots.

"You looking for trouble," Eric asked plastering a smile on his face to hide his worry at just how much weight his brother had lost over the last six months.

"Nope, but not unprepared for it."

"You're taking me to work not facing the enemy." Eric smiled picking up his bag.

Callen swiped the car keys of the counter top, "Pretty much the same thing right now." He said grimly and walked to the car.

Eric opened his cell phone for a second and fired a quick text off to Nell,  _ **'NO GO'**_

Then he followed Callen out to the car.

Callen helped Eric get into his jeep and he watched as Eric put his seat belt on. "I'm not an invalid man!" Eric griped.

Callen smirked, "Yeah, coz you hopped up in there like a pro." He quipped.

Eric rolled his eyes at him, "Come on then, let's get going."

Callen drove the same way he did everything now, total focus. Eric kept looking over at him worried about the dark looks crossing his face as he drove closer and closer to the mission.

Pulling up to a halt outside, Callen jumped around and put an obviously fake smile on his face for Eric, "You ready to brave the world again little brother?" He asked.

Eric nodded as Callen walked to the back of the jeep for Eric's laptop, "Are you?" he asked almost to himself.

* * *

Callen held the door and stood back as Eric walked into OSP.

Deeks spotted him first; "Eric!" he called took two steps towards him and stopped at the sight of Callen.

"Bag," Callen said, He took Eric's bag and ignored the others and walked up to ops placing the bag by Eric's desk.

"Hey Callen, you back?" Nell asked as he walked in.

"No." he snapped. Then relented, Nell had been nothing but kind to him through this whole thing. "No I'm helping Eric; he's coming back to work today."

Nell smiled, "That's nice." She said, "How are you?" she asked concerned.

Callen shrugged not really wanting to answer the question. Nell walked up to him and gave him a hug. "it will be ok, you'll find her at this will all be over." She promised.

Callen had to fight hard to hide his emotions but he managed and he turned around, "Thanks Nell, I gotta go."

"You coming back soon?" she asked.

He looked through the slats in the wall and saw Deeks in the bullpen talking to Eric, "Not yet." He replied and headed downstairs.

* * *

Hetty looked up and saw him coming.

"Mr. Callen a word." She called.

Callen balled his hands into fists, he wanted to scream at her and get her to tell him everything she knew. But he stopped and turned his face a mask of utter mistrust.

"Hetty."

"I take it you are not coming back to work." She said.

"No, not while you're here. I won't work with people I can't trust."

All activity behind him ceased.

"You don't trust your team?" Hetty asked surprised.

"Kensi and Sam, sure….you and Deeks…not so much." Callen said honestly.

"It was a mistake on my part not to tell you about my relationship to Martin, but it was for his and my own safety, I was doing what I thought was best for the team."

Callen let out a hollow laugh, "Well that's alright then. My fiancée and unborn child are missing probably dead, but it's ok 'coz you were doing what was 'best for the team'."

Deeks took a step toward his aunt, in case he was needed.

"Callen…" Sam said.

"No, unless you have some information for me, anything that will find the woman I love and my child, then don't talk to me, I won't work with people who think my life is a game, and that's all you've thought it was Hetty. You've had information about me your whole life, just letting me have little bits here and there when it suits you…I wouldn't be surprised if you know where Sally is, it just isn't in your agenda to tell me yet." Callen snapped harshly.

Hetty sighed, "Mr. Callen, I…."

"Don't…" Callen's throat constricted tightly.

Eric walked up to him, "If you need to get back I'll be fine, I can take a cab home."

"Unless I get a lead, I'll be here to take you home." Callen said giving Eric a small smile.

"Mr. Callen, please come into my office, we need to talk." Hetty asked him.

Callen turned and looked at her, "Do you know where your sister took Sally? Do you know if they are even alive? until you can answer that I don't wanna talk to you…use those contacts, the ones who told you about my mother and my sister and for once get them to help me…." The plea in his voice was unmistakable.

* * *

Sally woke up, turning on her side on the threadbare mattress rubbing her swollen belly gently as she felt it/him/her? Kick.

"Morning baby…" she said to her stomach, "I wonder if daddy will find us and bring us home today."

She looked over by the door, where as usual there was a tray of crackers, milk and a vitamin. A jug of water and a bowl of fruit. She hadn't seen a living soul for months, the food appearing each night as she slept and being changed the next night.

She took a nibble of a cracker, it settled the hunger pangs in her stomach and she sighed feeling the baby move, at least while it moved it was alive, she hadn't seen a doctor and the fear of her giving birth alone was getting stronger each day, she'd lost track of time, but she thought she had to at least be seven months pregnant. She ran through a list of names in her head as she did every morning, she walked over to the sink and toilet in the corner, and thanked god it wasn't a bucket, ok the sink only had cold water, but it was better than nothing as she washed herself up.

Her dress was really tight and she had put splits in the side now as she was never parting with the one thing that reminded her of Callen. She really hoped as she always did that today would be the day that they would find her. She felt huge, too big for seven months, maybe she had got her calculations wrong, maybe this was going to be a large baby and she felt the usual ache in her lower back. "Shh…it's ok baby, daddy will find us soon, he loves us and he wouldn't forget us." She said rubbing the foot that appeared to cross slowly over her stomach.

She hated the dark the small lamp she had didn't throw off much light, and in her world it had been twilight for some time. She leaned against the wall singing softly to her stomach.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word…papas gonna buy you a mockingbird….." she sang softly as she listened to the footsteps of the nurse who had taken her from the hospital so very long ago, walk across the floorboards above her head.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Callen looked up as Eric tapped him on the shoulder. "How's it going?" he asked.

Callen's eyes were red rimmed, it had been two months since Eric had returned to work and still there was no sign of either Sally or Deeks' mom. "I don't get it, how is it we can find terrorists and all manner of bad guys yet I can't find one deranged old lady." He sighed.

"You need to talk to Hetty and Deeks, maybe they know something."

"I don't doubt that." Callen snapped.

"I mean…" Eric backtracked, "Maybe there is something in Monica's past that they know but don't know they know."

Callen looked as his cold cup of coffee, picking it up he stood up and walked towards the door, "I doubt if either of them will speak to me after last time I was at OSP."

"I have something to show you." Eric said, "Come with me."

* * *

As had happened every Saturday since Sally had gone missing, Kensi, Deeks, Sam, Nell and Hetty were sitting in Eric's living room, hoping that Callen would come and talk to them. Sometimes Callen was asleep. Having spent all night up running down leads, some days he was drunk, some days he was out running leads. Other times Eric had told him they were here and Callen has yelled at him to make them go away.

But with a month to go before his baby was due, he was running out of options.

Callen, looking worse than the others had seen him walked into the lounge; he crossed his arms and glared at Eric. "You knew that they were here." He snarled, backing up to the doorway.

"G, we are always here, we want to help. Please let us." Sam said.

Deeks held a folder, "Callen, this is all we've been able to find on my…Monica, maybe you can find something from this." He held it like a peace offering to the older man.

Eric walked up to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder, "Would you have let me do this when we were looking for Todd and Summer?"

Callen knew he was beat, and he needed their help. "Fine, Eric can you get me a…." he stopped as Eric handed him a fresh cup of coffee. Callen smiled, "Fine Deeks, what have you got?"

Callen took the empty seat around the coffee table and looked at Deeks' folder.

* * *

"This address here?" Callen asked after an hour of looking through the pile of papers. "Where's this?" he asked pulling out a folded piece of paper from the back of an envelope.

Hetty looked at the address, "I don't think that it's there now…it was my grandparents' farm, in Seattle Washington, my brother had it last, but he died a while ago."

"All the other places have people nearby. Did you check it out?" Callen asked. He still couldn't bring himself to look at Hetty but he had to talk to her.

"We hadn't I am sure it was destroyed."

"Nell?" Callen asked.

Nell already had her laptop out and was running a search on the address that Callen handed her, "There is a farm house there, Water and power have been running for a few months, the house is registered to a Silas Laing."

"My brother, he's been dead for quite some time, I assure you." Hetty said.

Callen looked to Nell for confirmation, Nell didn't miss a beat as she looked up Silas Laing's records for confirmation, The others looked at each other uncomfortably. "Silas Laing Born 12.19.32 Died 5.7.98. Heart attack." she confirmed.

"So who's living there now?" Kensi asked.

"Mom." Deeks breathed.

"I have to go." Callen stood up.

"Mr. Callen, your team is off rotation right now, they are all willing to go with you." Hetty said.

"My team? I quit remember," Callen snapped.

Hetty smiled, "Well, your resignation got stuck under your paperwork, like your paperwork no one got around to filing it." She said with a slight smile.

He looked at her, "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Hetty nodded, "Shall we go?" she said.

Everyone stopped, "You're going with us?" Deeks asked his aunt.

"You think I am letting you go anywhere near your mother alone?" Hetty said.

* * *

Sally looked over at the two sleeping forms in the laundry basket she had been given for them. She'd been thrown down a handful of thrift store baby items, a month ago and while making up the few things she needed she had gone into labor.

Screaming for hours she had finally realized the woman who had her was not going to call for help.

The door had opened and a box had been thrown in, crawling across the floor Sally had found a first aid kit, clean towels and a box of Sanitary towels. Grabbing everything she could, crying in pain and terror, Sally delivered her babies, alone.

Eleven hours later, Sally looked over at the two sleeping infants, they were so tiny and she was exhausted. She lay back crying and praying that Callen would come and find them and that they would survive, she held her son's hand, it was the same size as the tip of her little finger. She had no idea what the babies weighed or if they had survived their birth unscathed, she had tied the cords off and cut them, she'd feed both of them, grateful that her milk had arrived at the same time as her children and that the amount of weight she had lost since being incarcerated hadn't resulted in a loss of milk production.

She did know that they were underweight and premature, they hadn't been due for another 2 months, but to her eyes both babies seemed to be a healthy pink color and were breathing alright so she had relaxed at that.

Over the first few days she did not much more than feed them and changed the cloth diapers that she had made out of some of the thrift store toweling. She had a bucket in the corner with soap that she used to wash the diapers in; she bathed the babies in the small sink in the corner. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen, but she refused to name them, "One day your father will find us and then he will give you both your names. He won't be much longer now." She told them every morning.

A month had past the babies were still alive, but still so small, she struggled with the things she had in there listening to the woman upstairs walking around, she could every evening smell the scent of food wafting down the stairs she was so hungry, but all she got was a meager ration that was left on the top step in a box every morning, Sally kept each box, if Callen didn't make it back for them by the winter, this might be all the fuel she would have to burn for heat or use for insulation, because no matter what her babies were going to survive.

* * *

Callen and Sam pulled up outside the farm and looked over as Kensi, Deeks and Hetty pulled up beside them.

"We have to wait for the local sheriff; I also have ambulances on standby." Hetty told them.

Deeks walked off looking at the house. Hetty stood near him, "I would much rather that you stayed here." She said quietly.

Deeks looked at her sadly, "I may be the only thing that stands between her and a bullet from Callen."

"You think he'd shoot her?" Hetty said already knowing the answer.

"If she's hurt Sally or my baby, in a heartbeat," Callen said coldly from behind her.

"Callen, please, let me go in first." Deeks pleaded. "She's my mom, it's me she wanted all along, and maybe I can get her to give herself up."

Callen looked him up and down coldly, "You caused this…ok, you'll have ten minutes then I'm coming in."

Deeks gulped, he'd never seen Callen so detached.

Deeks nodded to Kensi and started walking towards the farmhouse.

"Where's he going?" she asked concerned. "Hetty! You can't let him go up there alone!"

Sam held Kensi back, "He needs to do this Kenz; he feels like he's let everyone down, we have to let him go in."

Kensi whirled on Callen, "This is your fault, and you need to cut him some slack he didn't ask to have her as his mother or Hetty as an aunt. He told me why he didn't tell us and Callen, it's awful, it's no wonder he didn't want to share."

Callen watched as just before he got to the house, Deeks took out his gun and threw it on the floor, his shoulder slumped he walked to the house.

"NO!" Kensi screamed.

* * *

Monica had noticed someone walking towards the house. She opened the basement door a crack, "Someone's coming if there's even a sound from down here, I will shoot those brats of yours." She snarled slamming the basement door.

She was surprised as the door was knocked, drawing her gun she opened the door to see her son on the doorstep he took two steps back with his hands raised.

"Mom."

"Martin, how did you find me?" she said raising her gun at his chest and smirking as she saw the people he was with, the girl struggling with a man who was holding her back.

"You brought friends," she smiled, "Why are you here, I've left you alone like to asked me too."

"I didn't ask you, the courts told you too as you tried to kill me."

"Do you blame me!" she snarled,

Deeks dropped his head, "no Ma'am."

"I've kept away, why are you hounding me, no court would convict me if I shot you now, trespassing is a crime," she said raising the gun again.

"It's my uncle's farm, I'm not trespassing…Mom, we know you took Sally, we just want to know what you did with her, please…" he begged.

"I'm not talking to you with an audience, come inside."

"Mom?" Deeks took a step back,

"You wanna know where she is, in…" she ordered.

Deeks flinched shot a look at the team and walked inside.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sally sat huddled in the corner carefully cradling her sleeping babies, she was keeping them as warm and as quiet as she could she knew that any noise from them would bring disaster on her children, her son whimpered and she shushed him quietly praying that he'd settle.

Listening intently she heard heavy booted feet walk across the wooden floor above her, she heard a man's voice but didn't recognize it.

"Momma…Please, just come with me I can get you help." The man's voice filtered down the stairs.

So this was the son, Sally shivered, if the woman went away she'd be alone down there and would lose access to the food and scant items she needed to keep her children alive.

"Why would I need help? I'm fine." The woman's voice filtered down.

"Mom, please, we need to find this woman…is she here?" the man asked.

"You're accusing _ME_!  _You_  ruined my life,  _you_ shot my husband  _you_  made me lose everything I held dear and now  _you're_ accusing  _me_ of kidnapping your girlfriend!"

"M...Mom…I….No….Mom…please put the knife down….please they're just outside." There was a scuffle and a grunt and the door at the top of the stairs opened and Deeks rolled down the stairs and landed in a heap on the bottom.

Both babies started crying at the sound; Sally moved back trying to shield them from the woman who had held her for all these months.

"No…please not my babies." She begged.

Monica looked incensed, "I told you to keep them quiet!" she screamed causing the babies to cry more, she turned and held her knife higher, "I'm gonna slit their throats, you'll thank me in the long run, they won't grow up into a pathetic waste of space like that!" she said gesturing to Deeks.

Deeks looked at his mom, despite all she had done to him, he still loved her, a small part of him, the part that wasn't terrified, loved her a lot. But looking at Sally and the babies, he knew that she was completely crazy. Sally looked so weak, she had lost the glow that she'd had last time he'd seen her, her hair was lank and brittle and she looked sallow and pale. In her arms were two of the tiniest babies Deeks had ever seen and he knew they were Callen's and the only family he had. He had his aunt still, but Callen would be devastated at the loss of a family he'd only recently acquired.

Despite the wound in his side where his mother had already stabbed him, he launched himself at his mother with a cry, protecting the babies. Monica turned around in a frenzy and started stabbing her son. "This is all your fault, you're alone, you're going to die alone and where are your friends, standing around they aren't going to help you." She snarled.

"Mom…please….stop…." Deeks coughed as he felt the blood rise through his lungs. He looked at Sally and choked out, "Go…save your babies…Callen….sorry…." he breathed and passed out.

As Sally moved away from the woman, there was another crash upstairs and cries of NCIS!

Sally moved to the corner holding her babies tight and fearing for her voice, screamed at the top of her lungs. "CALLEN!"

* * *

Outside the house the team watched fearful as Deeks shot the team a looked of terror and walked inside.

"I don't like this." Sam said, "He should have stayed outside."

"Give him time. He may be able to talk Monica around." Hetty said hopefully.

"She won't Hetty, she's already tried to kill him, you're just blinded by the fact she is your sister, we need to get in there now!" Kensi said pleading with them to listen.

"I don't like it." Callen said reiterating his partner's statement. He moved to get a better look grabbing the binoculars and looking in the window.

Hetty walked over to him, "What can you see?" she asked.

"She's got him in a chair, looks like she yelling at him…" Callen said watching intently. "NO! DEEKS!" Callen dropped the binoculars and grabbed his gun.

"What's going on?" Hetty asked.

"She's stabbed him…" Callen snapped as he ran towards the building with Sam and Kensi on her tail. Hetty picked up the phone to alert the ambulances that she had on standby that they were in fact needed and that there was at least one stab wound.

She closed her phone and watched as the team went in praying for her family to be alright and for her team…her children to make it through unscathed.

"CALLEN!" the bloodcurdling scream cut through the air and she stood stock still, worried for her team….

* * *

Sam kicked the door in, "NCIS!" he yelled.

The team stopped in shock as Sally's voice screamed, "Callen!"

Following the sound they ran down the steps to find a frenzied Monica stabbing an unconscious Deeks. "Freeze!" Sam snarled leveling his gun at the woman who stepped back the bloody knife in her hand.

"I gave him life, it's mine to take you can't stop me!" she snarled.

"Don't move or we'll shoot." Kensi said.

Callen's eyes were not even looking in the corner of the room, he was fixed on the bloody, body of Deeks he could see a small red mist coming from his mouth where he was bleeding. "God Deeks, why?" he asked.

Kensi moved behind Monica, and placed her in handcuffs, handing her over to Sam, "Take her…now…before I shoot her." She snapped.

Sam manhandled Monica out of the building as the paramedics arrived and started working on Deeks.

Callen stood up to let them help him and stopped as a small baby's cry echoed throughout the basement.

"Sally?" Callen turned and there in the corner, desperately holding two small bundles Sally sat eyes wide, tears streaming down her face, her voice gone and too weak to stand up.

"Sally?" Callen said again turning to her and taking a step forward.

"Cal…." Her voice cracked, she looked up as he walked closer to her, He knelt down and noticed she had the babies, "I need paramedics over here…NOW!" he yelled. The babies cried and he gently took one from her.

He marveled at the size of the child. It was so small… "How old?" Callen asked.

"Five weeks…boy and girl…" Sally whispered.

Callen moved behind her and held her with his other arm, "They're beautiful, did you name them?" he asked.

Sally shook her head, "Waited for you…"she croaked and moved as the paramedics came and checked her over.

"Hi, my names Jake, I'm here to help, did you see a doctor at all during your pregnancy?" he asked taking her vitals.

"No…I've been here the whole time."

"What about delivery?"

"I delivered them myself." She said.

Callen kissed her forehead, "I'm so proud of you."

"You are?" Jake asked

"I'm her fiancé and the babies' father."

"You want to come with us to the hospital?" Jake asked.

Callen nodded and followed carrying his son? Daughter? He didn't know but he was so careful as he thought he might break her or him.

Monica was taken away by the local sheriff and Hetty had gone in the first ambulance with Deeks; Kensi and Sam looked on as the second group of paramedics emerged one supporting Sally into the ambulance another carrying a small baby and Callen bringing up the rear with a huge smile on his face carrying another small baby.

"Twins?" Sam said surprised.

Callen nodded, "I'm going with them, I can't and won't leave her again." He said.

* * *

Kensi and Sam watched them leave and then Sam turned to Kensi, "I'm driving." He said as they raced for the driver's side of the Challenger.

Arriving at the hospital they sought out Hetty who was in the waiting room, "How is he?" Kensi asked rushing up to her.

"He's in surgery right now, he has 14 stab wounds to the abdomen and torso," Hetty sank into a chair, "I'm scared I'm going to lose him." She admitted. She took a few deep breaths, "Was Ms Lissaman in there?" she asked.

Sam realized that Hetty didn't know, he grinned "She and the babies left just after you did. Callen's with them."

"Babies?" she asked surprised.

Knowing that her nephew would be in surgery for a few more hours she decided that she would spend the time thinking of happier things, she walked over to the nurses' station.

"I am after information on Sally Lissaman and her babies?"

"I really can't…." The nurse started then Callen's voice interrupted them.

"Hetty. Sam. Kensi, you wanna come meet my family?" Callen asked with a huge smile on his face.

They turned and followed him to Sally's room, "She dehydrated and under nourished, and the babies are underweight. But they are fine…I have a son and a daughter." He opened the door and Sally sat on the bed holding the babies.

"OH!" Hetty said looking at the two smallest ones. "What are their names?" she asked.

Sally smiled, "This is our daughter Leah Jocelyn Callen, and our son Joshua Martin Callen." She replied.

"So not Lissaman?" Sam asked.

Sally shook her head, "Na, there are plenty of Lissaman's in the world and they deserve the name of their father."

Callen looked at his daughter in his arms and gently stroked the top of her head, "They're perfect." He said, the awe and wonder in his voice evident.

"Yes, yes they are." Hetty said.

"How's Deeks?" Sally asked concerned.

"I don't know he's still in surgery." Hetty informed them.

"Well I hope he gets better soon our children will need their Godfather in their lives, he risked his life to save them, I can never repay him." Sally said.

Callen's head suddenly snapped up, "I forgot!" he exclaimed as he passed his daughter to her mother.

"What?" Sam asked concerned.

"I haven't called Eric!" he said and shot out of the room.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Eric had heard the drama unfold over the earwigs and had waited until his brother and his family climbed into the ambulance and called his kids.

"Sum, it's dad, they found them, your uncle Callen found Sally and the babies." He said.

"Babies?!" Summer almost screamed down the phone.

Eric stopped and grinned as he heard his daughter telling his son, and Todd starting to panic about getting to the hospital to support his uncle. "Ok, ok, I'll send the address to your phone, Summer you drive and be careful guys, I love you." Eric said and closed the phone.

Nell walked up to him, "You going to the hospital?" she asked

"Do you mind, I know it leaves you here alone." Eric said.

Nell smiled, "I have to call Hetty to find out about Deeks and let Director Vance know that the team will be off rotation for a while, you head over there, give them all my love." She said and grabbed a tablet and walked back up to ops.

* * *

By the time Callen called him Eric was already walking towards the elevator in the hospital.

"Eric." He said flatly trying to keep the smile out of his voice.

"It's Callen, we found her Sally had the babies."

"That's nice…" Eric said the grin splitting his face.

"Did you…." Callen got cut off as the doors to the elevator closed shutting out Eric's phone signal.

Within moments the elevator arrived at the right floor, Eric walked out to see his brother staring at the payphone and cursing it.

"Try again," Eric said.

"Thanks," Callen replied and started dialing.

"Cal…" Eric nudged him again.

"I….Oh! Eric…ERIC! I'm a dad!" he grinned and grabbed Eric in a hug.

"So I heard, what flavor?" Eric asked.

"Boy and a girl, twins!" Callen's face was without a doubt the happiest Eric had ever seen him, "Come, Come and see!" he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him towards the nursery where the twins were sleeping in neonatal bassinets the extra oxygen a precaution by the hospital.

"That's Leah," He said pointing to the baby in the pink blanket. "And that's Josh." He pointed over to the tiny baby in the blue blanket.

Eric looked at the tag, 'Joshua Martin Callen.' "Nice name." he remarked. "You call him after Deeks?"

"He saved them, she…Monica was going to kill them and he saved them." Callen said in awe of what the detective had done.

"Wow, how is he?" Eric asked.

"I…I don't know." Callen said a frown crossing his face, in all the excitement of finding Sally alive and becoming a father he'd forgotten to ask how he was.

Eric could see how tired Callen was, "Let's pop in and see Sally."

They walked to her room and knocked the door, "Hey guys." Eric said with a grin, he walked over to Sally and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Hey Sally, you have two beautiful babies over there."

"You saw them?" Sally asked smiling, "How are they, I miss them." She admitted she hadn't been apart from them since they were born.

"They are sleeping peacefully, I just figured that my brother could use some time with his girl." He said moving a chair so Callen could sit next to Sally which he did and grasped her hand.

Callen slipped up onto the side of the bed and Sally snuggled into his arms, "I missed you too." She said breathing in his scent and being comforted by it she soon fell asleep. Eric watched as all the tension of the last few months seeped out of Callen and he soon joined her. He grabbed the spare blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over the couple.

Quietly he eased out of the room.

* * *

Looking down the hall he saw Summer and Todd walking up the hallway, "This way," he said, "Aunt Sally and uncle Callen are asleep. But the babies are this way; you can come and see them."

He took them down and showed them the babies, "I don't understand dad, they are older than the other babies here, but they are smaller than them?" Todd asked.

"Todd, the babies were born five weeks early which means they are smaller than they would have been if they were born on time."

"But….they're gonna be ok? Aren't they?"

"They will be fine, they just need to grow a bit bigger." Eric told him.

"Dad? What about Uncle Callen's house, he's not ready for the babies." Summer asked. "What If I ask Sam and Kensi to help us with getting it ready?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, let's go ask them."

In the waiting room, Hetty sat in the corner drinking vending machine tea, Sam and Kensi were sitting killing time and waiting with her, "Hey guys, any word?" Eric asked.

Hetty looked up the fear and worry etched on her face. "I am afraid not Mr. Beale." She said.

"I can wait with you if you'd like?" Eric offered.

Hetty smiled, "I already have Mr. Hanna and Ms Blye with me, you and your children will be most welcome."

"Actually Summer wants to borrow Kensi and Sam…if that's ok."

Summer walked over to the others and filled them in on her plans for the pre-started nursery and for her Uncle's new family's homecoming.

Hetty watched as the children, Sam and Kensi left. Smiling sadly at Eric she took another sip of the awful tea as she waited.

"He'll be ok." Eric said sitting down next to her.

"I do hope so,"

Eric smiled "He's related to you, so he has that on his side."

"I hope he does recover, the poor boy went through so much at the hands of his parents as a child." She sighed.

"Why did you never tell us you were related?" Eric asked.

"Oh, Mr. Beale, it was so long ago, Martin was a good boy…" Hetty trailed off as she remembered a tousle haired 12 year old running through her house.

* * *

"Martin? Martin! Slow down!" Hetty smiled as the boy screeched to a halt.

"Aunt Hetty your house is awesome!" Marty grinned as he looked around. "Are you a bijillionaire?" he asked

Hetty smiled and shook her head, "I am not, but I do work very hard and some of these things I have collected."

Marty took a step away from the vase he'd been touching.

"I am glad you agreed to come here for your holiday." Hetty said as she set his bag down.

"Why did you want me to come…I mean mom didn't….she…" Marty looked sad.

"Martin, what your mother said at your father's trial, she was wrong. You are a good boy, you did the right thing. It's just my sister she is unwell."

"Do you think she'll get better and love me again?" Marty asked his face hopeful.

"I'm sure that your mother loves you, she just doesn't know how to show it right now." She walked him through to the kitchen and set down a glass of milk and some cookies before him.

Marty looked at them and helped himself as soon as he saw it was alright to do so.

"Aunt Hetty?" he asked his face covered in milk as he gulped quickly.

"Yes Martin?"

"Why can't I live here with you, why do I have to stay with the Deeks'?" he asked.

"Do you not like them?" Hetty asked concerned.

"No…I do like them, it's just you're family, I just wondered, I mean its ok if you don't want me, mom and dad didn't…I'm a basta…"

"MARTIN!" Hetty admonished, "You do not use words like that in my home."

Marty looked down at his feet, "Sorry." He mumbled.

"You are not….that….you are a bright intelligent boy, and oh, if I didn't have my work you would live with me, but my circumstances are that you cannot live with me, but you may come for holidays I would love to spend time with you."

Marty grinned biscuit spilling from his mouth as Hetty handed him a napkin.

"Now finish your milk and I'll show you your room." She smiled.

"Hetty?" Eric nudged the woman out of her memories.

"Yes Mr. Beale?"

"The doctor is here and he's asking for you." He told his boss.

"Ms Lange?" The doctor asked.

Hetty nodded and stood.

"I have news about your nephew." He said and sat across from her.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"He's awake," the doctor said hastily looking at the worry on the older woman's face, "he has been for some time, only we know he doesn't have a head injury but he seems to have something wrong, he won't talk to anyone save for yes or no answers I'm not sure what is wrong I was wondering if you'd come and talk to him."

Hetty stood up ignoring the others in the room, "I need to see him."

The doctor nodded and she followed him to Deeks' room.

Lying on the bed, looking paler than she had seen him in years, he stared at the ceiling; just the odd tear trickling down the side of his face betrayed the feelings that were racing around inside him.

"Martin." Hetty said walking up to the bed and reaching out to touch his hand.

He flinched and moved it away.

"Martin?" Hetty said, "You're going to be alright."

Deeks looked away as Eric came in too.

"She's dead….Mom's dead…I know she is." Deeks whispered,

"Monica is in custody, I saw her go."

"No…I know that!" Deeks snapped. He moved around and faced her the pain in his face all too evident, "Monica is in custody, but my mom….she's dead, I'm not her son anymore and she's not my mom, the mom I always hoped I would get back is gone, she's….she's just like him…I did this to them, they were fine before I came along, I…Just go, please Hetty. I can't hurt you too!"

He pressed the call button and a nurse came in, "Mr. Deeks?"

"Tell them to go, I don't want any visitors."

Eric turned to Deeks, "Sally and the babies want to see you."

"NO!" Deeks groaned, "Definitely not them!"

Hetty walked over to Deeks and took his hand, "I'll leave, but I will be outside for as long as you need me."

"I don't need you, just go home." Deeks snapped.

Hetty sadly followed Eric out of the room.

She walked over to the nurses' station. "I need to see his doctors," She said.

"I will ask Mr. Deeks if you can see them." The nurse said annoyed that this small woman and the tall man had upset her patient.

"I am Mr. Deeks' medical proxy." Hetty said, "And next of kin."

"I'll call him down," She snapped and turned back to her screen, "You may wait outside." She pointed with her finger and Hetty and Eric left.

"Are you going to let her get away with that?" Eric asked in awe of the nurse.

Hetty nodded, "For now Mr. Beale, discretion is the better part of valor." She said sadly.

* * *

Summer, Todd, Kensi and Sam walked into Callen's house and stopped at the room the couple had picked for the babies.

"Ok, so Pops gave me his credit card, we need to redecorate and fit the room out for the twins." She said.

Sam smirked "Yes Ma'am." He saluted.

Summer rolled her eyes, "OK, Kensi and I will get baby things and do what we do best….Shopping."

"Sam you and Todd can pick up the paint, I called the store and left the details for the credit card and ordered some of it, they left the account open if you see anything else we will need."

"Ok," Sam said, he and Todd headed for Sam's challenger and Kensi and Summer headed for her jeep.

Walking into the mall Summer grinned, "I love shopping." She smiled.

Kensi laughed and they walked into a baby store.

Summer walked over to an assistant, "I need double of everything a preemie, new born needs, one for a boy and one for a girl." She said.

The elderly shop assistant looked at her with distain, "That'll be a lot of money miss, do you think  _ **you**_ can afford it," she said looking at Summers threadbare jeans and her old t-shirt and sandals.

Kensi grinned as Summer got mad and walked over to the older woman and flashed her badge, "Is there a problem here Ma'am?" she asked.

The shop assistant looked at Summer haughtily, "I think this young lady is planning on robbing us, our items are exclusive, and…." Kensi winked at Summer and cut the woman off.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I'll hear your complaint in a moment." Kensi turned to Summer looking at the outraged assistant's face, "Ms Beale Ma'am is this woman bothering you."

Summer smiled, "I think I need to see the manager." She agreed.

"I….I…." The assistant stammered.

"Is there a problem?" A woman walked over, "Lindsay Collis, Manager." She introduced herself.

"Kensi Blye, NCIS, charged with protection of Ms. Summer Beale, apparently the assistant here thinks Ms. Beale is planning on stealing from your store, I would like to see your basis for this accusation." She said flatly.

"Well, look at her, there's no way she can afford to shop here." The assistant stammered.

Kensi smiled wider, "Ms Beale is the daughter of Eric Beale, CEO of BAI last time I checked, and we had a budget of 3 million on her credit card. Maybe we ought to go to another store."

The manager paled as Kensi and Summer smiled.

"Allow me to help you miss, Is this for you?" she asked with a quick smile waving away the other assistant.

Summer shook her head, "It's for my uncle's babies, two preemies a boy and a girl. We have nothing for them and we need beds, bedding clothing, diapers, whatever else a baby needs."

Lindsay nodded and went to see to Summer's request.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Summer said with a smirk.

"Oh come on," Kensi grinned, "A Pretty Woman moment, can you blame me!" she laughed.

Summer joined in, "I hope we don't forget anything." She said as they walked around the store.

* * *

Todd and Sam arrived home first with all the decorating materials and started clearing the room and painting the bedroom.

"Just what are you doing?" Callen's voice made them jump.

"You…G! You're not supposed to be here." Sam said.

"I live here, what's your excuse." Callen smirked leaning against the doorframe.

"Uncle G, It's summers project, we're doing the nursery for you."

"Oh God…I mean, she didn't let Kensi pick the paint?"

"Nope, apparently there was a paint chart in here."

Callen looked at the color and smiled, "Sally and I picked this the morning before Eric's accident, I just never…" he trailed off.

"We'll finish the room for you G; it's our present to you, Sally and the babies." Sam said following Callen as he walked out of the room and into his room. Sam sat on the edge of his bed as Callen got a bag and started packing for Sally. He stopped and sank into a chair.

"God, Sam I was so scared, but they are safe…they are safe, aren't they?" his hands shook and Sam knelt down and held his hands.

"G, look at me, they are fine, they are coming home and you are back with us, it's all over." He said pulling Callen into a one armed hug as Callen shook. Sam was surprised to see him crying.

Callen wiped his eyes and turned his face away ashamed.

"Don't." Sam said, "If it had been Michelle and our daughter I'd be crying too, but it's finally over and you can now work on bringing your family home," He said.

Callen nodded and went to carry on packing Sally's bag. "Have you seen Deeks yet?" Sam asked.

Callen shook his head as he grabbed Sally's t-shirt and folded it, "No, I heard he's out of surgery though I'm hoping to go and seen him tonight after I've fed the babies." He said.

"Sally not feeding them?" Sam asked.

"The doctor said they need to go on bottle milk, Sal's malnourished, she was giving all her nourishment to feeding the babies it was killing her, so we are bottle feeding. Don't say anything though, she was really upset earlier, but I am glad as she's going to get better and to be honest I am loving being this close to the babies." He admitted.

Sam smiled at the happy expression on his partners face, "I'm glad you're back G." Sam said.

Callen looked up with a smile, "I'm going to take these to Sally, Don't mess up my house." He warned playfully as he left, "And Todd!"

"Yes uncle G?"

"Keep him in line, He tries to paint anywhere else, you stop him." Callen smiled.

"Yes sir." Todd said and hugged him before he left.

* * *

Deeks had been alone for a good portion of the day, his thoughts getting darker and darker by the second.

His father had been shot because he was a brat, his mother had disowned him because he was useless, Eric had been nearly killed because his mother had tried to kill him and had got the wrong person and because he knew Sally she and the babies had nearly died, he was a curse to all whom he loved.

Hetty and Kensi were not going to be safe while he stayed around.

No, he'd made his decision and knew what he had to do, in those few moments in the kitchen when his mother had been his mother and no one was there, she had told him. All he had ever wanted was to be a good son, and good kids did as they were told right?

Monica had leant over as he was in the chair "You were never good enough," She had whispered in his ear, "You are the cause of everyone's pain. If you weren't here…everyone would be better off. While you are around you destroy things." She had said.

Grabbing his clothing he carefully put them on, not able to stop the tears from flowing.

He grabbed a pad and pen from the nightstand next to the bed.

Aunt Hetty,

I'm sorry, Monica was right, I bring pain to whomever I meet; I love you and don't want you hurt like I hurt Eric and Sally. Tell Callen I'm sorry I nearly killed his babies, If I hadn't been born I wouldn't of been here to hurt anyone…I am so sorry, I love you, thank you for believing in me and putting your trust in me I'm sorry I was such a failure and let you all down.

Tell mom…I'm sorry and I love her.

Marty.

He folded the paper and left it on the pillow. Looking back at the room and his life with a sigh. He picked up the plastic bag with his few measly belongings in and left.

 


	10. Chapter 10

He was surprised how easily it had been for him to walk straight out of the hospital. He had expected to encounter Hetty outside in the waiting room but it was surprisingly or in his opinion unsurprisingly empty. After all he had told her to leave, she must have been angrier with him than he thought, with her sister being arrested again and yet again he was the cause.

He sighed, some small part of him had hoped she would be there to care enough to stop him and hold him as she had as a child reassuring him it was not his fault, but she was not there, he was not a child and it most definitely was his fault.

He couldn't blame her though, her job was important to her, there was not much in her life and he knew that for her losing her job as Operations Manager would be devastating all because he, her nephew had screwed up again.

He followed the back stairwell and slipped out, stopping in a cloakroom stealing a coat and a ball cap, pulling the green coat up around his face and the ball cap on his head he slipped out of the rear of the hospital.

His first instinct was to head for the ocean, but that was not a good idea, he did not want the others to find him. He knew that for a while, they would have to put a show on of finding him, but with what he had done, he did not think they would look very hard, besides he just couldn't walk that far.

He arrived at an underpass about half a mile from the hospital where a group of Homeless Veterans had set up shelter. They eyes him warily but he kept himself away from the main group and found an unclaimed spot just away from them, but close enough to afford him the shelter he needed. He was glad for all of his experience as an undercover homeless man as he pulled the cardboard he had scrounged over him as a shelter. He winced as he lay down feeling his stitches pull as he moved.

* * *

Hetty and Eric walked out of the Doctor's office. She was not happy about going against Deeks' wishes but she realized that his state of mind right now might not have been conducive to his recovery. She had left the meeting making sure that the doctor had arranged for a psychologist to come and talk to Deeks and his pain meds to be increased, as he had seemed to be in a lot of pain.

Eric noticed something was not right as they walked down the hall, He was sure they had closed Deeks' door and he had not been in any fit state to really go anywhere. "Hetty, stay back something's wrong." He said.

Hetty smiled, "While I appreciate the sentiment Mr. Beale, I am the only one of us with a firearm." She said drawing her weapon and taking point. "Martin?" she said softly opening the door and realizing that the room was empty. She holstered her firearm and looked around the room quickly spotting the note on the bed she took it with a shaking hand and read it.

Aunt Hetty,

I'm sorry, Monica was right, I bring pain to whomever I meet; I love you and don't want you hurt like I hurt Eric and Sally. Tell Callen I'm sorry I nearly killed his babies, If I hadn't been born I wouldn't of been here to hurt anyone…I am so sorry, I love you, thank you for believing in me and putting your trust in me I'm sorry I was such a failure and let you all down.

Tell mom…I'm sorry and I love her.

Marty.

Her hands shook as she read the note aloud to Eric. "He's gone." She said flatly sounding older than her years, blinking back tears that she vowed she would let fall later.

"I'll head to ops to find him," Eric offered.

Hetty shook her head, "He's really good at undercover, unless we know where he's gone we are never going to find him."

"I'm sure the team would help. I mean Callen and Sam…." Eric started but Hetty cut him off.

"Sam is adequate undercover, Callen is very good, but Martin, has been living undercover his whole life, if this had never happened you would have never found out about our relationship. It is one of the reasons I have been trying to lure him from LAPD for all these years, he really is the best at becoming someone else."

"Trust us Hetty, I got Callen to trust you when he needed you and you need to trust us now." Eric said.

* * *

Hetty nodded, "You are right Mr. Beale, but the others are busy, maybe you and Miss Jones could assist me." She asked.

Eric nodded, sending a sly text message to Callen to let him know what was going on then he dialed Nell. "Hey Nell, it's Eric, Can you find me any camera footage from Deeks' room and outside the hospital from an hour ago?" he asked.

"Sure," She replied, "Is everything Ok?"

"Deeks has gone missing, we need to make sure it was under his own power and not someone else and we need to find him, he's still injured and he needs medical attention."

"I'll call Callen and Sam…" Nell started.

"No, not right now; Hetty wants it kept in house." Eric told her.

Nell audibly sighed down the phone, "OK I understand not Callen, he has the babies to bring home, but Sam and Kensi?"

Eric moved to the window, "I know Nell, but Hetty doesn't want Callen or the others told."

"Doesn't want me to be told what?" Callen asked from behind him.

Eric gulped, "Check it out and call me back." He said and closed his phone.

"So…..What doesn't Hetty want to tell me?" Callen asked again standing closer to his brother.

"Cal….I….It's not my fault!" Eric exclaimed, for a second Callen was worried about Sally and the twins, but he had just come from dropping off some clothes to Sally and he knew they were all fine, which only left Deeks.

"Deeks….what's wrong with Deeks, Eric?" Callen asked.

"He….he's gone."

Callen stopped cold that was not what he was expecting, "Gone? Like Dead?" he asked.

Eric shook his head and Callen breathed, "He left a note, told Hetty he was sorry he didn't want to hurt your babies and he left…Cal, he's still ill, his wounds haven't healed and the doctors are worried about him." Eric sat in one of the waiting room chairs and Callen put a comforting arm around his brother.

"It's ok, Sal and the twins are fine, I was going to go and help with the nursery, but they don't need me really, let's find Hetty and go look for Deeks," Callen said standing up and looking over towards Hetty who was standing with Deeks' doctor.

They walked over as Eric's phone rang, "Beale." He said and waved Callen on as he talked to Nell, getting as much information as he could.

Callen walked over to Hetty.

"Mr. Callen how is your family?" she asked.

"Mine are fine, but I heard you need help with yours and if it is alright I would like to help." Callen said,

Despite her earlier protestations that she did not want Callen bothered, the fact that he had in fact offered to help made her feel like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Ok…" Callen said moving her to a chair and placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'll find him, don't worry, you just get everything set up here for him, he saved my babies, I owe him." He said walking over to Eric and filling himself in on what Nell had found.

Eric turned to him and told him everything that Nell had found, "So the last time she saw him he was heading towards the underpass near the hospital under the 10." He said.

"It figures he couldn't go far. Not with those injuries." Callen surmised, "Come on Eric, you get to be a field Agent for the day." He said nodding to Hetty and heading for the door.

"Do I get a gun?" Eric asked worried as they headed to the elevators.

The doors closed and Hetty smiled as she heard a resounding smack and an "OW!" from Eric.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Callen pulled the car up near a group of people huddled around a brazier who eyed them warily, the sun was going down and at this time of day no one in cars, no one who wasn't a drug dealer or looking to use a homeless person as a prostitute turned up at this time. One or two caught sight of Callen's gun and moved; a few more saw the badge and gave him a wider berth.

Callen pulled out his cell phone and walked over to a few men who had stayed warming themselves by the fire.

"Can you help me; we're looking for a friend."

"Not into that sort of thing." One guy said and moved away.

"No, wait…" Callen held out the phone, "His name is Marty Deeks, he ran away from hospital, he's hurt and needs help." He pleaded.

Eric was walking up and down the lines in cardboard city and was just calling Marty's name.

The men with Callen moved to look at the picture, "What's wrong with him?" one asked.

"He was stabbed, he just got out of surgery, and he's not thinking properly his family wants him back."

"Must be nice to have family." One guy said.

Callen gave him a curt nod; he knew no amount of platitudes would make him feel better. "Have you seen him?" he asked.

* * *

Another man walked up, "Who you looking for?" he asked.

"Marty Deeks," Callen said showing his picture.

"Deeks? He's here?" The man said in surprise, "Again! I thought he'd found his family?"

"Again?" Callen asked.

"He was here for a while as a kid, but he always helps out with food and at the shelter, great kid that? What happened?"

"He was injured, we don't know why but he left the hospital, but he needs to go back." Callen said.

The man nodded, "I'll help look, my names Sully, Dale Sully." He said offering his hand.

Callen smiled as he took his hand, "You known Marty for a long time?" he asked.

"Since he was about 13, he ran away from a foster home, he'd been put there at 11, he was a nice kid. Didn't want him falling through the cracks in the system it can be hard on a kid." Dale said.

Callen nodded remembering just how hard it was.

"But I suppose you'd know nothing about that, which is a good thing."

Callen said nothing but started walking up and down the rows of cardboard as Dale started talking to the other residents. "Max? MAX? You old cur," Dale said as he knocked on a piece of cardboard, "MAX GENTRY!" he called. An old alcoholic looked out from under a thick piece of cardboard. "WHAT!" he snarled.

"Lil Marty's missing; they think he's here somewhere."

Max sat up coughing as he did so, "Deeks?" He climbed out of his cardboard box.

"Now we'll get some action." Dale grinned to Callen as Eric jogged up shaking his head.

"LISTEN UP!" Max Gentry's worn rough voice roused residents, it was well known that Gentry was the toughest SOB in the camp and if he spoke you all listened up.

"Our Deeks is missing, he's hurt and he's here." Max said in his gruff no nonsense voice.

A few people looked up at the mention of his name; Callen and Eric were surprised to see how many people actually knew him. That and the face that they had met two of Deeks' alias' which had he had to admit thrown Callen for a loop. There was still so much about the man he owed his children's lives too than he had ever shared.

A few people moved back to their own thing but within minutes Callen and Eric had about 15 people ready to help.

They formed groups and one by one started looking through the camp.

Callen looked up and saw a group of children playing a last game of soccer with a tin can for a ball, when one screamed. "UNCLE MARTY!"

* * *

Callen set off at a run towards the crying child.

A piece of cardboard had fallen away from where Marty had hidden in the back of the camp. He was white, barely conscious and shaking and there was a large pool of blood around him.

"Eric, Call an ambulance!" he yelled. He crouched down putting pressure on the wound. "Marty, don't die." He breathed.

Deeks whimpered and moved away from his hands, "No."

"Deeks, we need you, hold on help is coming." He promised.

"Lemme be," Deeks tried to move but he was too weak.

"No Deeks, you gotta pull through your family needs you,"

Deeks opened his eyes a fraction of an inch, it was all the encouragement that Callen needed.

"Come on man, my kids need their Uncle Marty." He pushed, "Come on Deeks just keep breathing."

Deeks moaned and Callen looked up at the paramedics got out of the ambulance.

"Ok what have we got," one of the paramedics said looking down, "May have to call the cops, looks like someone tried to kill this guy?" he said.

"Someone did, a while ago;" Callen said flashing his badge, "This is Detective Deeks, LAPD. He went missing from the hospital, his wound has reopened, and we need to get him back in back into surgery."

Ok we'll head back to the hospital with him.

Max watched as Deeks was loaded into the ambulance, "He gonna be ok?" he asked his gruff voice making it sound more like an order.

Eric nodded, "Yeah I hope so, and his family is at the hospital so they'll help him."

"His family?" Max said his voice getting darker, "Not his mom and dad?"

Eric shook his head, "No…why?"

Max turned away and grumbled indistinctly.

"You know them." It wasn't a question and Callen didn't need and answer he just knew.

"No." Max lied. "Ok so I was there when the kid shot his dad, I do know him, but he's a good kid despite what those lousy excuses for parents told him, they ruined his life and mine," he snapped walking towards his space.

Callen wanted to leave but something stopped him, "Max…how well, did you know his parents?"

"Doesn't matter," Max said, "Just tell the kid he has good people around him now. I'll keep a look out for him." Max's blue eyes looked sadly at Callen and then at Deeks as they worked on him in the ambulance, as he reached down and picked up his bag, he pulled his hoodie up over his blond hair and turned to walk away. "Keep him safe." He said and disappeared into the crowd of people watching the ambulance.

Callen went to follow him, but stopped as the ambulance man called him back to go with them in the ambulance.

* * *

Deeks moved his head, it was on something soft and he was warm. There was a soft beeping and suddenly with a heavy heart he knew where he was.

"Martin," He felt Hetty's hand encircle his own. "Martin, you're going to be ok."

"Hetty?" Deeks looked at her sadly, "You weren't meant to find me,"

"Obviously, but Martin, you were wrong. You are not the cause of any of this, your team needs you and wants you and it took Eric and Callen hours to find you."

"C…Callen looked for me?" he asked unable to quite believe it.

"You bet your life I did," Callen grinned from the doorway, "My kids need their Uncle."

Deeks reached over and allowed the bed mechanism to lift him up, "Really?!" he said surprised.

Callen moved as Sally came in holding the twins, "Here she said handing him her son, his name is Joshua Martin Callen, this here is Leah Jocelyn Callen," she said showing him her daughter.

"We named Josh after you, we want you be their Godfather, we know you'll love them and protect them" Sally said leaning over and giving Deeks a kiss on the forehead.

Deeks smiled and looked at the little boy who bore his name.

"Me? Really? But I wouldn't be good for them." Deeks said sadly.

Callen smiled, "I can't think of anyone but the man who offered to give his own life to protect them to be their Godfather."

"I…" Deeks looked at the smiling faces of Hetty, Eric, Callen and Sally and was actually at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, I messed up didn't I"

"You're not to blame for what your parents did," Hetty said. "Your mother and Gordon were wrong, they lied to you and you brought into those lies."

Deeks nodded, he moved as a Nurse came in and gave him his medication.

"It's ok Mr. Deeks, it's a painkiller. You'll sleep a bit more, but we will have you out of here and back working for the LAPD in no time." She smiled as she left.

Deeks looked at Hetty, "I don't want to go back, I think it's time I took you up on that offer, but only if the whole team agrees,"

Hetty smiled and kissed Deeks on the cheek, "I hope they do," she replied.

"What offer?" Callen and Eric asked.

"A while ago I asked Martin to leave LAPD and join up with NCIS as an Agent full time." Hetty told them. "He has never fully fitted in at LAPD and I wanted him near me."

Eric burst into a huge smile, "So, You're going to be a full-time agent?" he asked.

"If you guys don't mind? I mean with Hetty and I being family and all." Deeks said.

"Callen and I are brothers, no one has a problem with that and no one has a problem with you and Hetty being family." Eric said and Callen nodded in agreement, he turned and kissed Sally as she got ready to take the babies home.

"Thank you," she said again kissing Deeks' cheek.

"I have to go." Callen said, "But I will see you tomorrow." Callen promised as he and Sally left.

* * *

Hetty accompanied them outside.

"Thank you for saving my nephew," she said when they were alone.

"It wasn't me, we met two of Deeks' alias' who help Eric and I find him, a Dale Sully, nice guy and a gruff guy who asked us to keep and eye on him, he was relieved when we found him alive, he has so many friends in strange places, probably from being a cop."

"Who was the second then?" Hetty asked she hoped they had met that nice Jason Wyler, the seven year old homeless boy who lived with his family at the camp were lovely.

"A large gruff man, Max Gentry?" Callen said.

He stopped as Hetty paled.

"Hetty?"

"Is Gentry still there?" she breathed, he tone of voice worried Callen he hadn't seen her, this shocked since she had seen her sister on the monitor.

"No he left as soon as he saw Deeks put in the ambulance, should I get Sam and Kensi for a protection detail?" Callen asked.

Hetty shook her head sadly, "Max is not a threat."

Callen waited knowing Hetty would say more, hoping Hetty would say more.

"Max will pop up from time to time, he never interferes in Martin's life, he can't but he has always tried to stay close." Hetty said, "Just don't please mention it to Deeks, it'll upset him, it always does."

"So Hetty who is he?" Callen pushed again.

Hetty gave a sad smile, "Max Gentry is Martin's biological father."

 


	12. Chapter 12

Deeks lay back; he had been there for three days now, his wounds healing slowly.

Callen, Sally and the twins had been back every day, once with the twins, twice without, each time talking to him, thanking him for the children's lives and letting him know how much they appreciated all he had done.

Deeks hated it.

"Look Callen," Deeks snapped while Sally was out in the bathroom, "You don't have to continue, I accept that you are grateful, but I would have done this for anyone. Besides it was my fault Sally was in that situation in the first place." He said.

"Deeks, I thought we were over this, a lot of people care about you, you know." Callen said.

"Yeah I know running away was daft, but it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"We met some of your aliases. You never said they were based on real people." Callen smiled.

Deeks grinned, "I saw Dale and Jason at the camp, and Jason's a great kid isn't he?" He asked, "I'm saving towards his college education."

Callen looked blank, "Jason?"

"Little seven year old; lives with his family in the camp. Jason Wyler, math whiz that kid." Deeks said proudly.

"Nope didn't see him."

"Good, I'm glad he didn't see me like that. Who did you meet then?" he asked.

"Dale Sully, he helped look for you with…he helped Eric and me look for you."

Deeks looked at him; Callen was hiding something he knew that much…and he figured it out.

"Max was there wasn't he?" He asked.

Callen shifted. "Deeks, Hetty…she said."

"Did she say something to him?" Deeks asked trying to sit upright.

"Did I say something to whom?" Hetty asked walking into the room.

"Max…he was at the camp…Did he come here, did he want to see me?" Deeks asked.

Callen sighed at the hope in Deek's voice, it reminded him too much of every time as a child he thought he was going to be reunited with his own parents only to have his hopes dashed each and every time.

"He wasn't there as the door shut to the ambulance I saw him walking away." Callen said not wanting Deeks to paint Hetty as the bad guy in this situation.

Deeks turned away, so close, yet again…but still he had not seen him.

* * *

For years as he had grown up Monica had berated Gordon, told him he was not a man, not a real man, not like Max. Max who was kind, gentle, treated her like a woman, fathered her child. Max who had tried more than once to be a part of Marty's life and every time he had turned up at the house Gordon and Max had ended up beating each other to a pulp.

The last time Marty had seen his real father Gordon had put a pistol to his head and told Max if he even tried to come near them he would shoot Marty. Marty had stood silently with tears rolling down his face as Max had turned and left. Monica had cursed at Marty telling him that writing letters to his father was going to get them all killed and she started throwing things into a bag. Within seconds, Brandel had kicked the door open and threatened to throw Marty out on the street. "Gord…you don't need to do that, we can make use of him, we'll take him with us. He can pick pocket you know he has skills, we can move to Hawaii there will be lots of tourists, and we'll make a killing." She argued. Truth be told the kid was a millstone around her neck, but he was a very talented pickpocket and shoplifter. They hadn't had to buy groceries for a month since she had put the five year old to work."

"Will I go to school in Hawaii?" Marty asked sitting on his small bag.

"School?" Gordon looked with disdain at the child, "I ain't paying for you to go to school, I ain't no rich man, you'll work boy and that's that. You don't work, you don't eat." He said and that was the end of that.

Deeks had grown up in Hawaii, sleeping on the beach when his parents locked him out of their house, learning to surf from various tourists' and locals, most of whom thought he was cute. It was not until he had been home one night Brandel had been beating on him and he had shot him that his life had changed. The police had been called to find Brandel nursing a fierce shoulder wound and Monica beating up on the boy who was already battered and bruised whose only crime that night was sneaking into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich as he hadn't been able to steal anything that day to eat due to a fierce thunderstorm.

The police had taken him to a hospital and called his only other living relative, Hetty Lange in Los Angeles.

However, even now years on, Marty wondered why Max had never come to find him. After joining the LAPD Deeks had tried to find him, Max had an extensive record for car theft and assault and battery. Nevertheless, there was no address, no next of kin, no family as far as he could find. So eventually, he had given up. He had settled into his job with LAPD and had been surprised when Hetty had met him in the bar that evening after the Danny Zuna case and handed him the file she had made on him.

"It's all in there…everything except…" he had left it hanging, she knew that what he had been looking for was anything on Max but nothing had been in there because even she had not been able to find him. She only had what Monica had told her whilst screaming down the phone at her about her failure of a son.

* * *

Hetty walked over to the bed, "Martin, you need to heal, you need to get back to work, and Ms Blye needs her partner."

"I will Hetty, I am healing, but he's so close…," he said falling back exhausted into his pillow.

"If Max Gentry decides to make contact he will, he has been around for you plenty of times in the past as you know, he's helped you out before." Hetty said.

Deeks stubbornly turned away, "But he never actually interacts with me, he never talks to me…" Deeks sighed, "I just wish that maybe if he knew that Gordon was dead and Monica was in jail, maybe he'd contact me."

"Maybe he will, when he knows it's safe." Callen said, "I know my father didn't or doesn't feel its safe enough to contact me, so maybe yours feels the same."

"But…" Deeks sighed, "Yours doesn't know where you are, so he had a good excuse to not get you while you were growing up, mine has been around I've seen him, I know his name, but he doesn't talk to me… Maybe Monica was right." He said, "I'm tired I just need to sleep." He said turning away.

Callen, Sally and Hetty left after extracting a promise from him that he would still be there in the morning. They sat in the waiting room and looked at each other.

* * *

"Hetty is there anything we can do for him? He's done so much for us and the kids I want to be able to help him find his own peace." Callen said and Sally nodded in agreement.

"In finding Max, I don't know if we can do anything, Max is an enigma. I know about him only because Monica told me while telling me in not too many words how much like Max, Martin was and how she wished he was more like Gordon."

"Let me know what we can do and I'm in." Sally said.

"You can start by letting me talk to him." Max said

"Max?!" Hetty said she looked the man up and down, he looked just like an older version of Deeks. "How did you know?"

"I didn't I just needed to see how he was and I heard you guys talking. I'll wait till he's asleep if you want, but you did say that his mom and dad weren't here?" he said turning to Callen.

"Gordon died in 1998 in a car accident and Monica has just been sent to jail, she won't be getting out for a very long time." Hetty said.

"So…It's safe…I can finally see my son…they won't kill him now?" he asked, his voice quiet with hope.

"Kill him?" Sally asked.

"Before they moved I kept trying to have contact with him. Monica threatened to kill him if I went near him again. I stayed as close as I could, I sold my home and lived on the streets never too far from them, but they never saw me…I mean who looks at a homeless man." Max sat next to Hetty as Sally handed him a cup of coffee from the vending machine.

"You were the one who called the police on Gordon all those times?" Hetty asked.

Max nodded. "I did, I used to leave food parcels for him in his shed, and I would break in and leave him comics in his room. I tried, but every time child services came out they would hide him and swear they had no son. I made friends with his friend Ray and tried to help them both where I could but it was never enough." Max said sadly.

"Well, I suggest when Deeks wakes up, your there…you can't fix the past but maybe it's time to fix the future." Callen said.

He stood up, "Sally and I have to go the twins will need feeding soon but I think you two have some things to talk about before Deeks wakes up tomorrow. Oh and Kensi is coming over tomorrow so I suggest you find a way to tell her too." Callen said as he and Sally left.

Hetty turned to Max, "I believe that before you meet my nephew tomorrow then Mr. Gentry we need to talk about what is best for our boy."

Max nodded and sat back down, this was going to be a long night.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Max walked into the room and sat for over an hour watching his boy as he slept.

He could see his hair, his facial structure and his build in his son.

He read the file that Hetty had given him on her sister and Brandel.

There was a lot more in there than he'd been able to find out from child services. He had taken it to the room with him after she had left; extracting a promise from him that this time he would be there when Martin woke up. There were parts in there about cases, all pertinent information redacted of course, where Deeks had been injured or hurt by his partners or others.

The latter part of his file, pleased Max, he was proud of his boy, all of his medals and commendations were in there. Despite his upbringing Marty had become a good man. He wondered if he'd been braver, if he'd had a real home and had been able to convince the authorities that he was a good role model, maybe Martin's life would have been different, he looked over at his sleeping son concerned that maybe he'd be angry with him when he awoke.

Deeks stirred the pain in his side pulling just a bit too much. He groaned as a Nurse walked in.

"Mr. Deeks, it's time for your medications and we have to take your temperature and blood pressure." She said brightly.

Deeks groaned, it was just beginning to get light outside, he briefly wondered if all Nurses were slightly sadistic, but instead of biting his tongue he bit the thermometer instead and shot her a glare.

She raised him to a sitting position and fluffed his pillows. "There you go I'll leave you with your visitor now until someone comes with your breakfast."

"Visitor?" he asked, he couldn't see anyone in the room. Then the nurse moved and walked out the door.

* * *

Deeks stared at the man sitting in the chair. He was older than when he'd last seen him. He had cleaned up a bit, he looked at the outfit and gave a small smile, "Hetty?" he asked pointing to the outfit.

Max smiled back, "Yeah, she insisted as apparently I smelled like a dumpster."

Deeks remembered the conversation he'd had with Hetty about his dry cleaning expenses and a dumpster, "I'd be careful with those then, Hetty gets possessive over her wardrobe," he said. He looked at the man sitting there.

Deeks watched Max sit there; he could almost see the questions rolling around his head.

"Why are you here Uncle Max?" Deeks asked, "I haven't seen you in years, and you promised…you promised you wouldn't be too far away." He said a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I was never more than a mile from wherever you were living, but I couldn't make contact with you." Max said sadly.

"What about when my dad shot at me and mom, and I had to shoot him, I told the police I had an uncle, but they couldn't find you." Deeks wrapped his arms around himself at the memory.

* * *

His father had been beating on him all day, Monica had come downstairs in their small house and hit Martin for being in the way, unfortunately for both of them Marty had been carrying his dad's beer and Gordon blew up, grabbing his shotgun and pointing it at them both. He let of first one shot and then another, Marty had turned and fled upstairs and grabbed the gun that Ray had given him, He had it in a box where he hid his comics, that appeared on his bed once a week. He was convinced that they were from his mother and she was using them to tell him she loved him really. He put a bullet in like Ray had shown him and ran down the stairs and as Brandel lifted his shotgun again he let his own shot go, just as the Honolulu PD kicked down the door.

"HPD Freeze." A man's voice yelled.

"YOU SHOT HIM!" Monica screamed at her son, "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" she knocked the gun out of Marty's hands and started beating him herself until the policeman and woman pulled her off the terrified little boy and handcuffed her.

Officer Dale Jensen looked at the little boy cowering in the corner. "Hey kid are you ok?"

Marty shook his head.

"Are you injured?" he asked, "I heard the gunshots, did your momma shoot your daddy?"

Marty burst into tears shaking his head, "N…No sir…I did…" he admitted still not looking at the officer, Dale Jensen crouched down and put his hand under his chin lifting his head slowly.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" he asked trying not to gasp at the bruised and bloodied face of the little boy.

"It's my fault, I bumped into momma, I spilled daddy's drink and made him mad, he was already mad as I couldn't go out to work today,"

"You should have been at school kid."

Marty looked wistfully away from the policeman, "I always wanted to go to school…Do they have school in jail?" he asked.

"Not for good kids." The policeman said.

Marty looked down and started crying again. "May…Maybe one day I'll get to go to school…d'ya think I'll be in jail for a long time?"

Dale stopped and lifted Marty up onto the couch, Marty quickly scrambled off and into the corner. "Not allowed on furniture, that's for people." He said quickly.

"Kid. You're ok, you are a person, you have a name, do you want to tell me what it is?" he asked.

"Momma and Daddy say my name's little shit, but Ray and Uncle Max call me Martin." He said, "I like their name for me better," he gave a small crooked and bloody smile.

"My name's Dale, do you wanna come with me?" He asked.

"Am I going to jail now? Or maybe the pound?"

Dale had to bite back his visceral reaction to walk out to the other two cars outside and beat the occupants who called themselves parents to a pulp. It wouldn't help the kid.

"Nope, thought I'd take you to the hospital for a checkup and then maybe for a burger."

"Really?!" Marty said "A whole one…to myself?!" he grinned. "Yes please sir." He said and took the hand that Dale offered him and walked out to the patrol car.

On his way out he saw a crowd of onlookers and a familiar face for a second. "Uncle Max?" he breathed, but when he looked again he was gone.

They pulled up outside the Kapiʻolani Medical Center and Dale carried Marty into the ER.

Dale placed Marty gently down on the gurney and just as Marty succumbed to the drugs that the nurse gave him for the pain he thought again that he saw Uncle Max.

* * *

Deeks turned to Max. "You were there? In the hospital, when Officer Dale took me in, why? Why didn't you come and get me?" he asked the sadness evident on his face.

"I couldn't Martin, it wasn't safe." He said sadly.

"I trusted you, you were the only adult I trusted, you were better than them, you allowed me to believe I had a future, then when I was asked if I had any relatives I said you but no one could find you…I saw you all over the place, but they couldn't see you." Deeks gave a sad laugh, "I actually thought you were an imaginary friend in the end, and you know I named one of my alias' after you."

"I'm not imaginary Martin; I was around, never too far. I even followed you back to the mainland; I didn't take a permanent address as I needed to be near you."

"So why weren't you?" He asked bitterly. "You're my uncle after all."

"No I'm not." Max said holding the file tightly in his hand.

Deeks looked at him sadly, weighing all he'd been told. "Yeah so why the hell are you here then? I ain't got nothing for you, Mom's gone to jail so you can't see her."

"That's why I'm here now."

Deeks slammed his fist onto the side of the bed, "Stop being so damn cryptic Max…" He lifted himself up to a sitting position.

"If ya ain't here for my mom and you are not my 'Uncle' then why are you here, my dad owe you money?" He growled.

"No, I'm your dad." Max said

Deeks looked at him and blinked, "What?"

"I'm your father, not Gordon." Max said holding his breath.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE…WITH THEM!" Deeks yelled at the top of his breath.

Callen heard Deeks yell as he got off the elevator and he ran down the hall, stopping the nurses who were about to run into his room.

"Deeks, you ok man."

"Where's my gun?" Deeks asked totally straight face.

"Why?" Callen asked looking between the two men confused.

"Coz I'm gonna shoot him!" Deeks said looking towards his father with an expression of anger all over his face.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Sally looked over at the twins as they slept; she tucked Leah and Josh into their bassinets.

"They are beautiful," Kensi said as she walked over to her with a cup of tea. "Hetty recommended you drink this, it's good for both you and the babies." She told her.

Sally smiled, "Thank you. Deeks is coming home today; Callen's gone to pick him up."

"I'm looking forward to having him back." Kensi admitted. "It's going to be strange having him at work now knowing he's related to Hetty," she told Sally.

Sally nodded as they walked into the living room and sat on the couch making space for Kensi to join her.

Since leaving the hospital Kensi had been a regular visitor, preferring to go there than go to the hospital to visit Deeks, She and Sally had become fast friends.

* * *

"It really doesn't make him any different than before. He's still Marty Deeks your partner, no matter who his family is." She said looking over at her.

Kensi took a sip of her coffee, "I know your right, but…it's just weird, he's my partner you know, he has kept so much from me. We are supposed to tell each other everything."

"Did you tell him?" Sally asked.

"Tell him what?" Kensi questioned her friend.

"Did you tell him that when you joined NCIS your primary goal was to avenge the death of your father?" Sally asked gently.

"What? NO! I didn't know him well enough." Kensi replied.

"And when you did?" Sally pushed.

"I…I didn't, it was part of my past, I had moved on. Until it came to find me again I had not bothered about it, it wasn't who I was." Kensi said.

Sally waited as Kensi let her own words sink in.

"Oh…"

"Callen doesn't tell me things about his past; I know about his mother and father, probably about as much as he knows which I'll admit isn't much. I know about some of the foster homes he's lived in, some of the agencies he's worked for, but I don't know about them all. He still wakes up sometimes with nightmares from his childhood, screaming for his mom or someone called, Dom. He wakes crying in and jumps when I touch him on the shoulder. He apologizes tells me it's not my fault."

She took a sip of her tea, "And I know it's not, but I hate it when I can't comfort him, or help with his demons, but I understand why he chooses to keep me out. I wouldn't think any less of him, but he's right, the horrors he saw growing up, I don't need to see to understand the man he is today. You need to understand that Kensi. The horrors Deeks saw growing up, the things he suffered at the hands of his mom and Brandel, you don't need to know that to know the good man Deeks is today." She said

Kensi looked at her and smiled, "How did you get so wise?" she asked.

"A long time locked up in a basement gives you a whole new perspective on life." She said.

Kensi looked horrified for a moment and Sally laughed, "Its ok Kensi, something Callen said once, sometimes you have to touch the horrors of life to be able to really appreciate the good."

There was a cry from the room behind them and Sally stood up, "I think someone is hungry, sounds like Josh."

"You can tell the difference?" Kensi asked as she followed her.

Sally nodded, "Josh sounds a lot like Callen singing in the shower."

Kensi laughed watched as Sally picked up Joshua, "You hungry moy syn."

"Moy syn?" Kensi asked.

Sally shrugged, "I have no idea…Callen calls him it, he seems to like it.

* * *

"It stands for my son." Callen said as he watched his fiancée and his son, "My father said it to me; I'm carrying on the tradition."

Kensi looked around, "Where's Deeks."

"In the kitchen with his father, they needed to talk somewhere that wasn't full of sharp implements and drugs."

"So you left them in my kitchen?" Sally said raising an eyebrow.

"Good point." Callen said lifting his sleepy daughter up and turning around.

Kensi grabbed Callen by the arm, "I thought Deeks' father was dead." She whispered.

Callen smiled as he held his child, "So did he, be kind Kensi, three hours ago he was ready to shoot the man."

Callen had run down the hall at Deeks' shout ready to defend his friend and teammate. To find him glaring furiously at his father.

"Gun." Deeks had ordered thrusting a hand out towards Callen.

"What?" He asked confused,

"Gimme your gun, I wanna shoot him."

"Martin." Max said as he carefully stood, putting the file down.

"You left me there with them, you knew what they were doing to me and you left me there!" He laid back a few tears escaping.

"Do you remember the last time I saw you?" Max asked.

Deeks shut his eyes, a lone tear rolling down his face and he nodded. "Momma was hurting my shoulder she told me not to move, you and Da…Gordon were fighting and he…he put a gun to your head." His eyes flicked up as he looked into the identical eyes of his father, "Why?" he asked.

Gentry sighed, "I wanted to take you away, you were five and I found out the were planning to use you as a mark, to pickpocket people on vacation in Hawaii, You talked incessantly about going to school, learning to read and making new friends. Last time I saw you alone, you had a handprint shaped bruise on your back and a split lip, Brandel had beat you about going to school."

Deeks nodded sadly remembering the day. "You gave me a stack of D.C and Marvel comics so I could learn to read." He smiled.

Max smiled too, "Yeah, Anyway what you didn't see from your angle was as he told me to leave he had a gun to your head. I left to keep you safe. I called child services once a week while you were in Los Angeles but they had no record of you, then you were taken to Hawaii and it took me years to track you down. When I did, they were taking Brandel and Monica off to prison and you were going to hospital with that cop. I stayed close after that, I had no proof I was your father, Monica wouldn't tell them. So I stayed as close as I could. I left Comics in your room; I watched as you visited Hetty, I went to your graduations…All of them including the police academy. But you didn't see me."

Deeks watched as Max told him.

"So…you've always been around…since I was…Since I left them."

"Never more than a mile away. Kept my eye out for you, How could I not, I'm your father."

Deeks sat stunned, Max hadn't been able to save him as a child, but he had done all he could to keep him safe. "Thank you…D…Dad," Deeks said quietly.

Max nodded, "I'm sorry it wasn't more." He paused and looked at him, "Son." He added.

Deeks looked at his father and it hit him, "You never left me?" he asked.

"I couldn't get too close, not while I thought your…Gordon was still alive, he had threatened to kill you if I made contact, I couldn't take that chance, and not with your life…I…I love you too much." Max told his son.

"You do?" Deeks asked, he stopped hearing movement from the other side of the house as one of the babies cried.

"Maybe one day, we'll get to know each other enough so that you'll believe that statement." Max said.

"I'd like that." Deeks told him.

* * *

The door opened and Callen walked in carrying Leah and went over to the fridge, "Sorry, she's hungry," he got two bottles out and put them in the side by side warmers on the counter. "You guys ok?" he asked.

Marty looked at his father and nodded, "I think we will be," he smiled, "I'm gonna have fun explaining this to Kensi."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Callen said as Kensi came in carrying Josh.

"Kens?" Deeks said.

"Hey Deeks." She smiled not sure what to say.

Deeks stood up and moved her towards the table, "Max this is Kensi, my partner." He said his tired eyes bright as he got to say for the first time with pride, "Kensi…This is my father."

 


	15. Chapter 15

Kensi looked at Max Gentry and didn't move a muscle.

"Er…Hi…" Max held out his hand for a few moments and then let his hand drop.

"Do you know?" she asked her voice low.

Max looked at his son and then back at her, "Excuse me?"

"Do you know about all the stuff he went through as a kid, you come back now and tell him you're his father but where were you when he was eleven and had to shoot Brandel to save himself? Where were you when he was working as a stripper in a club to put himself through school!" she snapped.

"Kens!" Deeks exclaimed, "I …er hadn't mentioned that." He admitted.

"I don't care, he says he's your father, yet he didn't protect you from all that."

"He kept me alive Kensi and that I am grateful for, he left so Brandel wouldn't kill me." Deeks said softly looking at her in the eye making sure she understood what he was saying. "He didn't want to leave me so he hid on the edges of my life until he was sure that Mom and Brandel were gone from it."

"Did Hetty know that you were his father?" Kensi asked, not sure why if she did know that she wouldn't have tried to reunite them.

"She did…" Max admitted, "But not until Marty graduated LAPD. She saw me in the crowd and sought me out." He looked over at Marty, "I am so sorry son." He looked broken and Deeks walked over to him, putting a hand on his arm.

"I am too; we could have had so much more time together." Marty stopped as Max pulled him into a hug.

"Things can only get better from here son, I will be in your life as much or as little as you want me." Max promised.

Deeks nodded and pulled away walking out to the garden where Callen was standing rocking Josh in his arms trying to get him off to sleep.

"Hey." Callen said looking behind him and seeing Kensi at the back door. "Gimme a sec." he walked to the door and handed her his son, "Can you take him back to Sally, tell her I burped him, he just needs a change."

Kensi nodded, "Look after him." She said looking towards Deeks.

Callen smiled, "Sure, you look after him," he said nodding towards Josh.

* * *

Callen kissed his son on the forehead and turned and walked over to where Marty was staring at a carving on a tree in the back yard.

"What does that say?" he said pointing at the Cyrillic writing on the trunk.

Callen smiled his fingers tracing the carving in the wood, remembering the day, years ago, when he and Alana carved that in the trunk of the tree.

"I remember sitting on the floor doing this, the tree has grown," he smiled as the memory of his little sisters laughter washed over him, "it says, G and Alana family forever."

"How old were you when you did this?"

"It was the summer of '83 I was 14. She was much like your father, she watched me from afar, trying to keep me safe, and she died trying to avenge my death."

"How did you feel knowing she was so close and you could have been reunited at any time, but she didn't contact you?" Deeks asked.

Callen smiled, "She did try, more than once; I pretended to be a Russian Mobster to keep her away."

"Do you regret it?" Deeks asked, "Pushing her away."

"Well if I hadn't I might not have been shot five times and nearly died and she wouldn't have thought I was dead and died avenging me….So yeah I regret it." Callen said sadly his fingers still tracing the carving on the tree.

"Do you think…do you think Max…my dad…regrets not being there for me?" Deeks walked around the far side of the tree and leant against the trunk.

"I think your dad…" Callen paused as he thought about his answer, "I think your dad, did what he thought was best at the time to protect his child, I think all he ever wanted was for you to live, even though he knew your life would be hard, and you would be hurt having you alive was better to him than having you dead."

"Would you forgive your father, if you found him?" Deeks asked.

Callen nodded, "I would…now." He said honestly.

"Now?" Deeks moved away from the tree and looked at him, "When did you decide that then?"

Callen put a hand on Deeks' shoulder, "The second I saw my children in your mother's basement and realized that I would do anything possible including give up my own life if it meant keeping them safe."

Deeks smiled, "They are precious your kids." He admitted.

"Your Godchildren." Callen corrected. "And yeah, they are more precious than my life, just as to your father you are more precious to him, he gave up the chance of working or living in a home, he lived homeless not able to provide for you but close enough to keep you safe from any major harm."

Deeks smiled, "Thank you G."

Callen turned and walked towards the house, "You'd better return the favor." He said with a grin.

"Sorry?" Deeks asked.

"You'd better rescue your father, you left him alone with Kensi." He laughed as Deeks' face dropped.

"Oh. God." Deeks breathed and sped up to the kitchen.

* * *

They opened the door as stopped as both Kensi and Max burst into laughter.

"And then…." Max breathed tears rolling down his cheeks, "And then he stands up, pulls his pants back up, and looks at the instructor and said, There is no way the bad guys will forget me now!" Kensi curled up.

"And you saw all this?" she laughed.

"HEY!" Deeks shouted, "Dad…you saw that?" he looked mortified.

Max smiled, "You had the bat signal on your briefs son, every homeless guy in the alley saw it,"

Deeks closed his eyes and held a hand out, "Callen…Gun…"

Callen turned and looked at him, "I thought you weren't going to shoot him?" he asked worried.

"I'm not….it's for me…they are swapping stories…my life is over I may as well shoot myself now." Deeks sighed with a small grin.

Kensi looked at Callen and grinned in such a way that he stepped back to protect himself. "You should hear the stories I have of Callen, Sally and I talk a lot…(Robin.)" she whispered under her breath.

Callen paled and ran out of the room. "Sally!" he called going in search of his fiancée.

Kensi laughed as the other two looked on confused, "Girl talk." She admitted but didn't elaborate on it.

* * *

Callen caught Sally as she came out of the nursery, "Both babies are asleep." She said quietly.

Callen pressed her against the wall and kissed her, "You told Kensi…about….you know…the R word."

Sally laughed, "I'll have to tell you sometime about Deeks touching wood." She grinned.

"Ewww….No I don't wanna know!" Callen cringed.

"How are they doing out there?" she asked wrapping her arms around him.

"It's good, it's all going to be good honey." He bent down and kissed her, "I had a thought, Your family is coming down to see the babies, and mine…well, my team are all here, and I know we haven't talked about it, but do you still want to marry me?"

Sally looked shocked, "Of course I want to marry you G."

Callen smiled a great big unrestrained grin, "I don't want to wait any longer, so maybe in a month…please?" he asked.

Sally let out a small scream and jumped into his arms.

Kensi and Deeks came running down the hallway guns drawn. "You all alright?" Kensi asked.

Sally turned tears streaming down her face, "I'm getting married!" she squealed, "Next month, Kensi will you be my bridesmaid?"

Kensi nodded, "Yeah."

G looked at Deeks, "I wanna ask Eric to be my best man, he's my brother, but you…"

"Hey I'm good, I'm still the kids' godfather right? Someone has to look after them while you two get hitched." Deeks grinned, "Congratulations man." He shook Callen's hand warmly.

Max shook Callen's hand too. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful fiancée." He said.

"I kinda have a gift for you too Max, Sally's still got her apartment, and it's down the hall from Deeks' would you like to rent it?"

Max looked surprised and Deeks broke into a grin, "Really Callen?" Deeks asked.

"I can't I don't have a job to afford the rent?" Max admitted, no one would hire him while he was homeless.

"Actually, if you don't mind a janitor, job…there is a job going at Beale Aeronautic Industries and you can start Monday…I kinda know the owner," Callen grinned, He had called Eric while he'd been feeding Josh in the garden and Eric had immediately gone for the idea.

"Sure…if it means I can stay near Marty," Max said.

Deeks grabbed his father and pulled him into a hug, "Thanks Dad," he said, his throat constricting with emotion.

* * *

Sally turned and kissed Callen on the cheek, "Ok boys, you go and sort your stuff out, Kensi and I have the bride part of a wedding to plan." Sally and Kensi grabbed Sally's laptop of the table and went into the bedroom.

Callen sat down on the couch and looked shell shocked as it hit him, "I'm getting married in a month and I don't know what to do?"

Deeks grabbed a phone, "Aunt Hetty, Callen's getting married in a month, Help!" he said. He nodded and handed Callen the phone, "I need your cell to call Eric, and Hetty wants to talk to you." He took Callen's phone and walked off.

"H…Hetty?!" Callen stammered into the phone.

"Don't panic, Mr. Callen, I have most of it already sorted for you." Hetty said. "Come to the office in the morning, I have a choice of 3 venues for you, 2 caterers and 4 different types of reception."

Callen laughed in relief, "Hetty you should have been a wedding planner."

In her office Hetty smiled, "Who's to say I wasn't Mr. Callen." She said as she hung up the phone.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Callen stood in his tux as Eric and Todd got their suits on.

He couldn't believe all that had happened in the last month.

Hetty had certainly pulled it off, an exclusive wedding, high in the Hollywood hills at the Yamashiro restaurant and exclusive wedding venue.

Apparently she had promised to show the head chef some of her more exotic sushi skills and had pulled in a number of favors.

Callen had sat with her a week ago after getting hold of the price list online.

"I can't afford this Hetty, I mean…It's so expensive, I want to give Sally everything she deserves but this…this is just too much, we are going to have to cancel." He said.

"Is there something wrong with the venue, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"No…it's beautiful, it's perfect….it's just…too expensive," Callen looked at the list again, by his calculations it would cost at least $500,000.00 he had some money saved but nowhere near that much.

"How do you think you would have paid for the wedding?" she asked.

"I dunno, I suppose if I had family they would have helped, I know I could ask Eric, but I only just became his brother, and not because of the money, but because he is like a brother to me, he helped me when I was down…but I won't ask him for this."

"I cannot tell you much Mr. Callen, but I can tell you all the proceeds of the wedding are covered, I did not pay for it and neither as far as I know did Mr. Beale. After you decided on the venue and were going for the cheapest package they could muster, an anonymous call came into the restaurant changed your order to the full package, with everything and the full amount was paid for your wedding."

Callen was instantly concerned, "What if it is the Comescu's maybe we should move the wedding?"

"I have had Mr. Beale and Miss Jones working on the call, all I can say is it was not a Comescu. I am sending Agents to provide security at your wedding as is Mr. Beale from his company; all above reproach. Your family will be safe Mr. Callen." She promised.

Callen had finally capitulated and left, he had to pick Sally and Kensi and the twins up from a dress fitting anyway.

As Callen walked off Hetty picked up the phone and dialed a number that she had on a piece of paper.

"Nikita…Henrietta…He found out, I have convinced him it is safe, you should come with him to his wedding."

She listened as the man on the other end explained why he could not be there.

"At least tell me his name, give him that for his wedding."

The man said something at the other end and Hetty smiled. "I thought as much, it is fitting for him." She said.

* * *

So there he was all dressed up and looking into the mirror.

"You ok?" Eric asked.

Callen nodded, "Yeah…I just wish…I dunno, that maybe I had family at this thing…I mean, you, Todd and Summer are family, and so are Sally and the kids, but… I mean. Amy…Mom…maybe my dad…so I could have more than a letter."

"That's the bit you're dreading, when they call you G in your vows?"

Callen nodded, "I mean without a name can I really be married?" he asked.

Eric looked at him, "Do you love her?" he asked,

"With all my heart," he answered without hesitation.

"When I married Myra, I didn't care about my name, the fact that we were the only two there, her family didn't come and mine had disowned me, all that mattered was the woman at the other end of my hand was the woman I hoped to spend the rest of my life with." He looked sad for a moment as he remembered the mother of his children.

Todd walked over and put his hand on his dad's arm, "Mom loved you dad, you know that don't you."

Eric nodded, "And she would have been so proud of you standing here today with your uncle G." he said adjusting Todd's bowtie.

There was a knock on the door and Hetty entered, "Gentlemen, may I have a moment with Mr. Callen?" she asked.

Eric and Todd nodded.

"Hetty." Callen said with a smile at the woman who was the nearest thing to a mother he had ever known.

"Mr. Callen, I did some digging for you and I have some information that you might need for today." I found this amongst Mr. Reinhardt's things." She said handing him an envelope.

Callen looked at it, the envelope was old and faded and the words Moy Syn. were written across the front.

"Is this?" he asked holding his breath.

Hetty shrugged "I do not know." She lied. She had aged the envelope but the letter was new, written in the last week, but to keep both parties safe she was not at liberty to tell Callen that now.

He took the letter and sat down with a shaky hand he opened the envelope. Not noticing the paper was newer than the envelope he took it out and started reading translating the Cyrillic into English as he read aloud.

"My dearest son,

I hope you receive this on your wedding day. I have asked friends to get this to you.

I love you and look forward to the day when it will be safe for us to be reunited. I know the woman you marry will be special, as you are sure to have grown to be a special man, you have so much of your mother in you and I know that wherever we are if we can't be with you we are watching from afar sending you love on this your special day.

I wonder if you have children, or if you will have children? What do you know about your Romani Russian heritage, I hope you know enough to know that although your mother was American-Romanian and I am Russian and she was in the CIA and I the KGB we loved each other very much, my son. You were born out of love and I hope your children are as loved by you and your future wife as I and your mother loved you and Amelia.

I have heard that you have been taken to America and I will when it is safe come and find you, Gavril, I do love you and it is only for your protection that I am kept from you.

* * *

Callen stopped reading…."I …I have a name?!" he said shocked.

"You do?" Hetty asked barely concealing her smiled.

Callen grinned. "Gavril…my name is Gavril." He laughed.

"Are you ready?" Hetty asked standing up.

Callen nodded, he walked through to the garden courtyard, past the guests smiling at Deeks sitting with Max, Sam, Michele and their daughter, Nell and Hetty sitting next to them looking after the twins who were impeccably dressed and asleep in their car seats, and went up to the celebrant who was to conduct the wedding and with a smile whispered in her ear.

Sally's mother sat next to Hetty in a floral dress, wiping her tears as her daughter got married.

Eric and Todd, as the best men stood beside him.

"You got the rings right?" Callen whispered to Eric.

"Yep." He smiled and all thoughts were hushed as Sally in her bridal gown walked down the aisle on the arm of her father, with Summer and Kensi as bridesmaids in attendance.

Eric smiled at Sally and looked lovingly at his daughter whom he thought was beautiful, Callen only had eyes for Sally and thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I kinda changed something." He whispered to her.

She looked worried, but calmed as he smiled.

The celebrant started, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to join these two souls in Holy matrimony, Gavril Callen and Sally Lissaman."

There was a quiet murmur around the courtyard and the celebrant turned to Callen, "You weren't kidding?" she said quietly.

"They didn't know my first name, I didn't know until ten minutes ago." He admitted, "Give them a moment."

She smiled waited until the hubbub died down and continued with the wedding.

"Do you Sally Ann Lissaman, take Gavril Callen to be your lawful wedded husband?" the celebrant asked.

Sally grinned, "I do." She said a tear rolling down her cheek.

Callen clasped her hand tighter, and said his part of the vows.

Callen zoned out of the wedding focusing on the woman in front of him.

"Hem!" the celebrant coughed, "Mr. Callen, I said, you may kiss the bride." She smiled as Callen focused again and looked abashed, and then he grinned, pulled Sally into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Callen." She said and the guests clapped as they turned to face them as husband and wife.

* * *

Across the hills on a man with a camera on a telephoto lens took pictures.

"Congratulations son." He said with a smile his Russian accent betraying his nationality.

He took pictures until it was too dark for him to take anymore without his hiding place being betrayed.

* * *

Callen danced with his wife while his children were being held by Sam and Michelle.

Kensi danced with Deeks as his father watched happily and Eric danced with Summer and then Nell.

Callen moved off to dance with Hetty and thanked her for her help with the wedding.

Finally the evening wound down. Callen and Sally kissed the twins goodnight and handed them off to Sam and Michelle who were to look after them for a week while they were on their honeymoon.

Eric walked over to them, "You'll need these now." He said.

Callen looked at him. "What are they?" he asked.

"A wedding present from the kids and I, your honeymoon, to Bali, on the family Jet, I have a house out there, it's all opened up with staff for your use. It's on the coast with a jetty out to the sea, fully stocked with food and drink so you don't have to shop and a chef and maid have been flown out but you will hardly know they are there." He said handing them the handmade tickets, "Passports are in a bag summer has, and the Jet will be taking off in an hour." Eric grinned as he handed them the silk bag.

"Wow…Eric…This is…."

"Awesome, wonderful, a present you are going to accept and have fun with." Eric prompted and Sally laughed.

"Yes Eric, but we haven't packed." Sally said.

"Don't worry, Summer and Kensi packed for you, and Todd and I packed for Callen." He said with a smirk as his brothers' unease.

"You did pack me pants?" Callen asked.

Eric grinned and walked off.

"ERIC!" Callen yelled running off after his brother while Sally and Summer laughed at the two men.

Max walked over to Kensi and Deeks, "so will you guys be next?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

Kensi laughed and Deeks looked uncomfortable, "Dad..."

"What?" he asked.

Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks' neck, "Maybe Max, just maybe." She said and Deeks couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

Hetty sat in the corner Nell beside her, "This has been a wonderful day don't you think?" she asked.

Nell nodded, "It has, and Callen had a name…How did you find that out?" she asked.

"I found a letter in Mr. Reinhardt's belongings." Hetty told her.

"But…I went through his belongings myself; there was no letter for Callen?" Nell asked confused.

Hetty smiled and stood up. "I think the happy couple is leaving." She said and walked towards the exit.

Callen and Sally said their goodbyes and climbed into the car.

Sally leaving as Callen's wife and Callen leaving with both a wife and a name.

For everyone there suddenly the future looked brighter.

 


End file.
